The 'Immortal' Instruments
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Magnus Loves his Shadowhunter boyfriend but he doesn't love the trouble his friends cause. if he was a Shadowhunter everyone would be treated better. When Magnus accidentally wishes to be a Shadowhunter the world is upside down and he needs to learn how to fix it before the real world and Alec are gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story sometime in April of 2015 so it's pretty recent.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- Magnus Bane felt nothing but pure happiness as he watched his beautiful Shadowhunter sleep peacefully beside him. It's already been a year since Alec had moved in with him and he still hasn't gotten over the joy of going to bed with him every night and waking up to him every morning. Every now and then Magnus liked to wake up a half an hour before his Shadowhunter would to start his dangerous job, and just watch him sleep. For someone who spent his entire life getting up early Alec wasn't a morning person.

He looked peaceful in his sleep but once awake he'll grumble and be slightly irritated. That is until he gets a good morning kiss from his amazing warlock boyfriend. Then his foul mood would vanish and he would be nothing but happy the rest of the day... or at least until Jace would do something stupid to bring the foul mood back.

Still, watching Alec wake up was the highlight of Magnus's morning. That's why his happiness died when Alec's cell phone rang disturbing his lover from his sleep. Alec opened his eyes blinking the sleep out of them before turning his back to Magnus grabbing his phone off the in-table. "What Jace!" Alec barked knowing it would be the golden boy.

His bark cheered Magnus up a little but not enough. When Alec got calls like this it meant straight to business and Magnus liked to fool around a little with his boyfriend before work. Obviously that wouldn't be happening today so Magnus just laid his head on his pillow sighing, looking over his boyfriend frowning. Alec was nineteen now and his age was already starting to show, his hair grew out a little since he hasn't had time to trim it so his bangs fell in front of his eyes a little bit, his muscles were forming more and he was getting taller to. He was getting taller than Magnus which he did not like one bit.

Magnus didn't like the thought of him growing so soon after they finally got passed all the drama and started being a real couple. The break up was hard enough on him, when Alec died he might not be able to go on living. Alec hung up the phone with a long sigh before turning around to face Magnus giving him the blue eyed puppy dog eyes he always gave Magnus when he was about to ask him a favor. Sometimes Magnus loved doing favors for Alec especially when they were of the sexual kind, but way to often he got stuck helping his Shadowhunter friends get out of trouble or use his magic for free.

He didn't mind doing it for Alec because it was obvious he appreciated it. Other Shadowhunters however acted as if it was his obligation to help them without even a thank you. Even Alec's siblings Jace and Isabelle didn't thank him that much and they were always the ones causing trouble, well them and Clary Fray. "How bad is it" Magnus sighed rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Alec leaned over laying his chin and crossed arms on Magnus's chest looking into his eyes "We need your help finding something." Magnus raised an eyebrow in question "And that would be?" "Something called the wishing stone, I guess it has powerful high level demon magic and the Clave wants it in safe hands." That did seem like a warlock job but it's also a job Magnus would have charged an insanely large fee for.

"Of course I'll help you Alexander, it might not be easy though." Alec smiled and kissed Magnus briefly "I love you so much, you're always there for me even when I know you rather not be involved." Magnus kissed him back "I can't say no to you Alec." Alec kissed him again before getting up and dressed in his Shadowhunter gear.

"Do you know anything about this wishing stone?" Magnus shrugged getting out of bed and looking through his closet for something that wouldn't make him cry if it got dirty. Finally, he just grabbed some jeans and his black shirt that said _Blink if you want me_ on it since it was the only thing he could find to fit that category. "Is that the shirt you let me borrow on our first date" Alec asked smiling, looking over the shirt.

I nodded pulling on the jeans "You looked hot in it." Alec blushed looking away "Don't say embarrassing things so early in the morning." Magnus laughed and pulled on the shirt before moving over to Alec wrapping his arms around his waist "But I just love seeing you blush." He started kissing down Alec's neck making the Shadowhunter shiver with excitement "Magnus we don't have time for this we need to meet Jace and the others at the institute."

Magnus ignored him and made his grip on Alec tighter, pulling him closer so he was pressed against him. Alec put his hand on Magnus's chest pushing against him to get away "I would love to continue this when we get home but now's not the time." Magnus sighed "I don't like when you're in Shadowhunter mode, you're no fun." Alec grabbed his hands "I'm sorry Magnus but just think the quicker we get done with finding the wishing stone the quicker we can come back here and I can show you how much I appreciate your help."

Magnus perked up at that and quickly went to the living room grabbing a book about demon artifacts "This should have information on the wishing stone" He said flipping through the pages. Once he found the right page he handed it to Alec "This should tell you where to find it." Alec took the book looking through it and he smiled "Great it's in New York, we won't have to travel very far... You are coming with me right?" He nodded "You might need my magical assistance." Magnus took the book back putting it in his bag "Let's get this over with.

Magnus made a portal to the institute where a group was gathered together waiting for them. The group consisted of Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon who was on break from the Shadowhunter Academy for a week or so. Everyone was geared up ready for battle if need be. Alec reached into Magnus's bag and pulled out the book on the wishing stone.

"This stone is very powerful it has powers like a higher demon. If it got in the wrong hands who knows what they would do with it." Jace took the book flipping through the pages "Does it say where to find it?" Magnus snatched the book back rolling his eyes "It's in a tunnel somewhere in central park."

"Even a mundane could find it then" Clary asked frowning. Alec shook his head no "it's very heavily glamoured, most Shadowhunters can't even find it." Jace laughed and hit Magnus on the shoulder "That's why we have sparkles here." Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec punched Jace in the arm making the blonde grab it in pain.

"Once we find the tunnel I should be able to find it with a demon tracking spell" Magnus said slightly happy that his boyfriend stood up for him. Jace snorted "See it's useful having one of us date a warlock." "Jace!" Alec yelled going to hit him again but Isabelle took care of it for him, hitting him on the head. It wasn't even nine and the blonde was already getting on Magnus's nerves.

"The tunnel may have traps; I hope Jace gets stuck in one" Magnus said smirking. He lost the smirk when he seen the disapproving look on Alec's face. Sighing Magnus turned and started walking in the direction of the institute gates. Alec glared at his friends telling them to behave before going to follow Magnus.

Once he caught up Magnus grabbed his hand "I already hate this." Alec frowned squeezing his hand "I know, I'm so sorry." Magnus looked at his boyfriend "You have nothing to apologize for, it's them." Alec glanced back at the others who were following from the distance.

"Simon understands-" "Simon understood, he was once a Downworlder and sure he has some of his memory back but he is a Shadowhunter now. I feel like Shadowhunters will never see Downworlders as equals." Alec frowned laying his head on Magnus's shoulder. "You and I have already changed so much for Shadowhunters, I'm sure equality will be next."

Magnus sighed "Alec just because Shadowhunters are coming out doesn't mean they will be accepted. You of all people should know that first hand. Downworlders will never be equals." Alec's eyes were sad now, knowing Magnus was right "It's a start Magnus."

He nodded frowning before looking around once they were in the park. He couldn't use the tracking spell until after they found the tunnel. Simon looked around "You know I never saw any tunnels here as a kid but there's a cave." Jace rolled his eyes "it's glamoured idiot."

Magnus thought for a moment "No... I think you have a point Shamoo." Simon sighed "Seriously, I thought you learned my name." Everyone ignored him and went back to talking about the cave. "The book says it's glamoured and in a tunnel" Clary said looking around.

"Books can lie, it's a trick of the mind putting it somewhere you would never look but also somewhere you can't accidentally stumble across it. There is a chance it could be in this cave." Jace frowned "So Simon could be right?" Simon laughed in his face and Alec rolled his eyes before looking at Magnus "Let's find this cave."

He looked at Simon "Lead the way Simon." The brunette nodded and led them all to a cave deep in the wooded area of the park. Once in front of the cave Magnus could sense a high level of dark energy. The ruby necklace around Isabelle's neck vibrated violently as well.

"Looks like Simon was right" Alec said moving toward the cave. Magnus quickly grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back. "Like I said before there could be traps in there we all have to use caution and stick together." "Oh please let's just go in already" Jace said running inside.

"Jace stop" Alec yelled pulling away from Magnus and running after him making the other hunters follow. Magnus stood alone at the cave entrance pinching the rim of his nose "No one listens." he quickly went after the Shadowhunters not wanting Alec to get hurt over Jace's foolishness. When he finally reached them they were stuck between three paths.

Jace turned and looked at Magnus "What took you so long? Hurry up and do the tracking spell so we know which way to go." Magnus just stood there clenching his jaw "I don't take orders from you." Alec frowned grabbing Magnus's hand "Please Magnus?"

Magnus looked at his blue eyed lover before sighing and casting the tracking spell "it's the tunnel to your right." Jace and the others ran down that path but Alec stayed with his boyfriend looking at him sadly "Do you want to leave? You can if you want to." Magnus sighed "I do want to leave but you still might need my assistance."

Alec nodded and stepped closer to comfort his boyfriend but when he did the ground started to crack. The cracks got bigger and then crumbled making Alec fall down a hole out of Magnus's sight. Before he could react the ground started crumbling under his feet as well and he fell in a separate hole. "Son of a bitch" Magnus cursed when he hit the ground hard.

He was in a small confined space closed in by an avalanche of rocks, the only way out was to dig passed them. Sighing Magnus looked at his nails that he just got done yesterday "Sorry babies" he said before he started digging through the dirt and rubble trying his hardest to dig his way out. He dug and dug, he even tried using magic but nothing seemed to work. "Damn it" He mumbled before yelling out for Alec making his boyfriends name bounce off the wall in an echo.

There was no answer back from Alec so Magnus sat in a pile of rocks glaring "Jace or someone must have set off a trap" He said picking through some rocks and throwing them. "They never listen to my warnings and they treat me like a dog. If it wasn't for Alexander I would think every Shadowhunter was like this. Alec is one of a kind though in a lot of ways and this is no different."

A rock with no edges rolled over to Magnus hitting his foot and he picked it up sighing "Sometimes I wish the roles were reversed, I could be a Shadowhunter and make everything fair and equal. Maybe they would see the error of their ways." The rock started glowing bright in Magnus's hands and he stared at it shocked. An arm holding a blade cut through the rocks making the wall of rubble ca-laps and there Alec was out of breath covered in dirt.

"Magnus I'm so glad I found you" He said as his body started fading in and out. "Alexander" Magnus yelled standing up watching his boyfriends body fade and reappear like static on a TV. Alec said Magnus's name one more time before everything went black.

* * *

"Magnus... Magnus... MAGNUS!" Magnus could hear Tessa Gray's voice yelling in his ear but all he wanted to do was sleep. He must have passed out in the cave and was brought home for Tessa to care for him. "Is the fool not up yet" A familiar voice asked entering the room.

Magnus frowned listening to the voice, it was impossible that he was hearing this voice. "Afraid so, what did you two do last night" Tessa asked standing up. The impossible voice sighed with irritation "Magnus ran head first into danger again like always." Needing to see the face that went with that voice Magnus forced his eyes open and looked over at the two people standing at the end of his bed.

Magnus was shocked to see that the voice was indeed Ragnor Fell Magnus's dead best friend. It was him but it also wasn't him. His skin wasn't green it was a pale mundane color, his hair was light brown, and he had no horns. "R-Ragnor" Magnus asked softly "You're alive... why aren't you green?"

Ragnor and Tessa both looked at each other before looking back at their friend. "Yeah I'm alive but your little stunt last night almost killed me. As for the green thing, I have never been green." Magnus scanned his friend with his eyes trying to get a better look at him.

He was wearing black Shadowhunter gear and had marks all up his arms. It was impossible for Downworlders to bare marks but he was and Tessa wore them too. "He might have hit his head, go get Catarina" Tessa said pushing Ragnor to the door. Ragnor sighed and went to do what was asked of him.

Magnus sat up weakly "What's going on? Where's Alexander and the others?" Tessa raised an eyebrow confused "Alexander?" He nodded "You know Alec, my boyfriend."

Tessa looked shocked "Wait a minute, you're gay since when? Magnus you can't be gay it's against the law not to mention you have a girlfriend." "I follow no such law and wait did you say girlfriend?" Before she could answer a beautiful girl wearing black gear and covered in marks rushed into the room. Her blonde curls bounced off her back as she ran to Magnus.

Magnus was stunned, not only was Ragnor a Shadowhunter but so was his old love Camille Belcourt. "But... You're dead..." Magnus said softly making Camille lose the smile that was on her face. "No I'm not, wow that demon must have did a number on you." "Demon" Magnus asked confused.

Ragnor came back in with a woman with long dark hair and slightly dark skin. Catarina, and not too far behind them was a Shadowhunter version of Raphael Santiago. Half these people were supposed to be dead and all weren't supposed to be Shadowhunters. "Ragnor it's worse than we thought, Magnus thinks he's gay and has a boyfriend named Alexander."

Camille looked at Magnus shocked "By the angel Magnus what is that about?" Magnus shook his head opening his mouth to explain but froze when he caught his reflection in a mirror not too far from the bed. His normally shoulder length spiky hair was cut to just below his ears and he had Shadowhunter marks going all up his arms. The most shocking thing though were his eyes. Normally they were like a cats but now they were a plain green.

Raphael walked up to Magnus and pulled the round rock he was holding out of his grasp "Why do you have this?" Magnus looked over the odd shaped rock and the memories flew back into his mind. He was holding that stone when he made a wish to switch places with Shadowhunters. "The wishing stone" He whispered before snatching the rock back and holding it tight closing his eyes. "I wish for everything to go back to normal!"

When he opened his eyes he was disappointed to see everyone still there and staring at him like he was crazy. "Magnus knock it off" Camille said punching him in the arm. The ruby necklace that was supposed to be around Isabelle Lightwoods neck was around hers making Magnus frown "Where did you get that?" She blinked confused looking at the ruby before looking back at him "What do you mean? You gave this to me the day we met as a symbol of our love. I hadn't taken it off since."

There was a time ages ago when that was true but now Isabelle owned that Necklace. Where was Alec and the others in this world? Obviously the wishing stone wasn't working and he was stuck here. He needed to find another way to fix everything.

Shoving the rock into his pocket he quickly got up "I have to go." Catarina grabbed his shoulders trying to force him back down "You are in no condition to be going out Magnus besides your parents should be here soon." Magnus was beyond shocked at this point "Parents?" "What's the matter with you? Forgetting your girlfriend, saying I'm dead, saying you're gay and now you don't you have parents" Ragnor yelled irritably.

Magnus shook off Catarina "I know it's all strange to you but I'm not supposed to be here, I have to go" He said before running out of the infer-emery heading to the elevator. He could hear Ragnor and Camille yelling after him but he ignored them getting on the elevator and hitting the button making him go to the bottom floor.

* * *

He stood in front of his apartment now wondering if he should just go in or if he should push the buzzer. Most likely this wasn't his apartment anymore and whoever lived here now might not even be of the shadow world. Finally making up his mind he pushed the buzzer but there was nothing but silence. He pushed the buzzer three more times knowing it always annoyed him enough to finally answer it.

knowing that, it was no surprise when an angry female voice yelled "Who dares disturbs he High Warlocks of Brooklyn!?" Magnus had to take that in for a moment. The High 'Warlocks' meaning more than one. Multiple people stole is job from him.

"Um... My name is Magnus Bane..." Another long pause before she asked "Are you our three o clock appointment? If so you're a half an hour early." He bit his lip "Yes I am; I hope you don't mind that I came early." "It will cost you extra" She said buzzing him in.

He opened the door and went inside not surprised to see the door upstairs was wide open for him to enter. He peeked inside looking around at what used to be his home before looking at the couch seeing the back of a girl with long black hairs head. "Close the door" She said starting to paint her nails. Magnus shut the door before making his way around the couch beyond shocked to see young Isabelle Lightwood sitting there.

Her hair was longer than usual going down to the floor, she had on a tight red dress and some pumps to match. What really got his attention though were her eyes, they were still dark brown but now were the eyes of a cats like his used to be. "Is our guest early" Jace asked walking into the room. His hair was the same curly blonde and he dressed the same as in the other world. The only difference was his golden cat eyes.

"I don't remember Alec saying anything about working for the Nephilim." Isabelle looked over Magnus's marked arms "It is strange for Shadowhunters to come to us, usually we are made to come to you." Magnus looked at his arms before looking around "Alec? Where might I find Alec?"

"You might find me here" Alec's voice hit Magnus's ears like a bell. He felt like it's been forever since he heard that slightly husky voice even though it's only been a few hours. "Alec you didn't say our client was a Shadowhunter" Jace said crossing his arms in disapproval. "That's because he isn't our client."

The amusement in Alec's voice was alien to Magnus. There was a tone of confidence in it that he had never heard from his own Alec. Finally building up the courage to see him Magnus turned around and froze taking Alec in. He had on blue skinny jeans, a gray shirt with one long sleeve on the right and an over the shoulder strap on the left, and black converse. The outfit wasn't the only strange thing about him though His black hair was to his shoulders and slightly spiked in random directions, and he had on a charcoal gray eye shadow that made his blue cat eyes pop in the most gorgeous way.

Magnus was breathless, he always tried to get Alec to wear makeup but he always refused. Seeing it now, along with Alec's confident smile turned Magnus on in a way he never knew he could. Alec pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked up to Magnus scanning him with his eyes. "So what brings you to the High Warlocks of Brooklyn child of the Nephilim?"

Magnus swallowed nervously, watching Alec's intense stare. "Um... well, I was just trying to put some puzzle pieces together." Jace slightly flicked his wrist sending Magnus flying backwards into a chair. Magnus struggled to get out of it but he had a sealing spell around him.

"I don't like the way you're looking at my brother Shadowhunter" He said getting in front of Magnus glaring. Alec laughed and pushed passed Jace "Stop that." Alec leaned down propping his hands on the arms of the chair looking into Magnus's eyes "Lucky for you I have years of experience putting puzzles together." Magnus frowned at that statement "How old are you?"

"How rude" Isabelle yelled but Alec just lifted his hand silencing her. Isabelle and Jace were the same here as they were in the Shadowhunter world, the only one who seemed to be different was Alec. "Why would I tell you my age Shadowhunter? You may be cute but you're also very rude."

Alec was flat out flirting with him in front of his siblings and they didn't even seem surprised. "Alexander-" Magnus said softly wanting to talk about the wishing stone but Alec's blue eyes turned intensely cold. "What did you call me" He asked growling lowly. Magnus was shocked at the tone of his voice. "I called you Alexander."

Alec straightened up before kicking the legs of the chair Magnus was sitting in making him fall backwards and hit his head hard. "No one calls me Alexander got it!" Magnus nodded frowning "I'm sorry... I didn't think it would bother you." "Well you thought wrong so don't say it again" Alec said before turning his back to Magnus talking to Jace.

Sighing Magnus shook his head thinking he was an idiot. Alec was a Warlock now, like him he could have been alive for centuries and have all kinds of trauma from immortality. Alec looked back at him and pulled the chair Magnus was sitting on back up so he wasn't on the floor anymore. "Tell me what you want Shadowhunter for you can leave."

Magnus glared "Stop calling me Shadowhunter my name is Magnus Bane!" Isabelle walked over to them blowing on her nails to try to dry them "Now that I think about it there is a very important Shadowhunter family that goes by that last name." Jace rolled his eyes "I hate the Bane family they're all so manipulative." Magnus glanced at Jace thinking that he always thought that about the Lightwoods.

"I'm not like my family... I respect Downworlders." All three of them busted out laughing "Oh sure you do and Alec's straight" Jace said laughing. Alec looked at his brother "Leave my sexuality out of this." As they bickered back and forth Magnus thought about the wishing stone in his pocket wondering if he should really tell them about it but decided against it.

"I... I came to ask you out Alexan... Alec." Alec stopped arguing with Jace and looked at Magnus "You want to go on a date with me?" Magnus nodded "Yes... I've watched you for a while now and I think you're cute." "That's creepy" Isabelle said leaning on her older brother.

Jace laughed agreeing with her but Alec just looked at Magnus thinking. "I've never dated a Shadowhunter before. I've been asked other things from them but never a simple date." "Well I'm not like other Shadowhunters, I actually have feelings." Alec looked Magnus over thinking before nodding "Okay sounds fun."

Jace and Isabelle looked at him shocked "You can't be serious Alec, he's a Shadowhunter he's only trying to make a fool of you" Jace yelled. "I would never do that" Magnus yelled back at him. Alec flicked his wrist allowing the binds on Magnus to be released. He stood up rubbing his wrists "I just want a chance to get to know you, you're beautiful and seem like you're very smart."

His words made Alec blush, it made Magnus smile because no matter what world he was in Alec's blush was always the same. "Fine... pick me up at eight." Magnus smiled and out of habit went to kiss Alec but he put his hand on Magnus's mouth stopping him. The confident smile was back on his face making shivers go down Magnus's spine.

"How about we have that date first and then we will see about a kiss." Magnus frowned and Alec grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around and leading him to the door "So see you at eight" He said shoving Magnus out into the hallway winking before shutting the door.

Alec Pov- The second Alec closed the door he was jumped by his siblings demanding answers. "Are you crazy Alec? Dating a Shadowhunter is against the law you'll be killed" Jace yelled shaking his brother. Alec rolled his eyes and shoved his arms off of him "I don't see the harm in a little date, besides he said I was beautiful and smart."

"People tell you that all the time Alec but you don't go out with them. What's so special about this guy?" Alec shrugged before walking to room sitting in front of the mirror making them follow "I don't know I just feel something different with him. Besides my life has become too routine I need some fun."

They looked at each other before looking back at him "Is this some kind of Mid- century life crises? You could always go on a retreat or steal a car. Anything but date a Shadowhunter especially a member of the Bane family" Jace argued. Alec looked at them giving them both a 'leave it, and leave me alone' look.

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other again before shrugging and walking out knowing better then to get to much into Alec's business. Alec watched them leave before looking into the mirror wondering what makeup would look good and what he should wear. Alec started wearing makeup not too long ago in the late 1960's. That was the time he first discovered he was gay and wasn't ashamed to show it either.

Alec has been in many gay rights movements including the biggest one The Stonewall Riots in 1969. He liked feeling like he was a part of history, that his none ending existence made a difference in every century he must live in. Gay rights, race equality, the Holocaust, he was there for it all and had a part in it. There was war and unfairness with Downworlders and Shadowhunters but he chose to ignore it and helped Mundanes instead. Alec thought they were beautiful and broken just like him.

This Shadowhunter Magnus Bane was different from the few hunters he has gotten to know. He seemed sweet and kind but what really got Alec's attention was the understanding in his eyes when he yelled at him for calling him Alexander. That was a hard name for Alec to hear and Magnus had a look that said 'I understand, I hate my past too.' He had the sadness of immortality in his eyes which was impossible but Alec swore it was there. He just had to see how a Shadowhunter could have that look in his eyes so he accepted the date.

Alec has dated many men over the years and most of them were mundane, pretty simple but he didn't know what to do when dating a Shadowhunter. Were there differences? Were the differences huge? What if Magnus Bane was just trying to make a joke out of him like Jace said?

Alec has had his heart messed with many times and he thought he could tell who was genuine and who just wanted something from him. He wasn't innocent, he used people as well and felt no shame in doing so. When you live forever one sided declarations such as 'Till death do us part' had no meaning to him. Death would always come and he would always be parted with.

Magnus Bane was no different, he was a Shadowhunter, a mortal with a life span shorter than the average mundane. Even if this date wasn't a joke and Alec fell head over heels for the man it wouldn't matter. Magnus would die and once again Alec would be left behind. Alec picked up his makeup bag and started looking through his eye-shadows thinking about the way Magnus has said his full name.

'Alexander' it rolled off his tongue like the name was a precious treasure to him. Him saying it gave Alec shivers but it also filled him with a heated rage that he couldn't control. That name wasn't precious to Alec, in fact it was far from it. That name was a heavy chain on his heart that pulled him down and trapped him in his past.

Alec didn't enjoy thinking about the past, his mother was raped by a greater demon and he resulted out of it. They knew what he was after they seen his eyes but they chose to ignore it and live like nothing was wrong and he was their perfect child. But then Isabelle was born and she was supposed to be their second chance. It turned out mom was raped again and Isabelle, like Alec was a Warlock.

Unable to handle the shock of it they went crazy and tried to kill them both. Isabelle was only a year old by time her demon mark shown and Alec was four. He was so young yet knew that he had to protect his sister. He managed to get her and himself out before catching the house on fire killing their parents.

Alexander was the name those parents gave him and they spat it like it was venomous in their mouths, that's why he hated being called Alexander. Still not a lot of people even knew that Alexander was his real name, he had come up with the name Alec in the 1800's when he met Jace. He was Alexander and Jace was Jonathan both names that they both hated. So Jace said he would call him Alec because it was shorter and easier to say. Alec agreed and in turn gave him the name Jace.

The special names bonded them and they have been friends ever since. In 1989 Alec had told Jace he loved him and Jace just laughed and said 'trust me, you can do better than me.' That shocked Alec at the time because Jace has a personality that made it appear as if he thought no one was better than him. Alec learned in that moment though that it wasn't true, Jace has self-doubts and he knew Alec couldn't really feel that way forever.

Alec later discovered he only wanted to avoid the goodbye part of I love you. If he was with Jace they could be together forever and he would never have to say goodbye. Alec shook his head of all the thoughts of his past before looking at the clock, it was six thirty plenty of time to prepare for his date. Whatever happened tonight Alec was ready for it, good or bad.

* * *

 **Confident Alec is a Sexy Alec ;) I hope you all liked this. it's one of my favorites.**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Pov- Magnus was back at the Institute now in his bedroom which was strangely enough, Alec's old room. He was looking in the closet for something fashionable to wear on his date with Alec but all there was were black T-shirts and pants. Even Alec had more color than this when he was a Shadowhunter. Magnus frowned thinking about his Alec wondering if he would ever see him again.

The new found confidence in Alec was nice yes but he loved his boyfriends' shy nature and caring heart. Immortality took that away from him and made him confident but cold. How many people has Alec loved and lost? What was his childhood like? Why didn't he like his full name?

Magnus doubted Alec would answer any of these questions. He himself never liked talking about his past and he would avoid it when Alec asked, it ended up forcing Alec to seek out Camille. The thought of the real Camille made Magnus wonder if Alec had a Camille, someone from his past who can live forever but still couldn't love him. There was no doubt in his mind that if Alec did have someone like that it would be Jace Herondale.

Then there was this Shadowhunter Camille who claims to be Magnus's girlfriend. Magnus liked both Men and women yes but it's hard to think that if he ever saw Alec he wouldn't be attracted to him. Even with Shadowhunter law being drilled into his brain he was sure he would still like men. Maybe Camille was a distraction from what he couldn't have.

Then there were Magnus's so called friends. In his world he loved Catarina, Ragnor, and Tessa because they were all connected by the cruel reality of Immortality. The history that knitted them together was gone, all the remained was Shadowhunter blood that meant nothing to Magnus. Immortality molded them into the people they were today.

Catarina's past with her mother was the reason she became a doctor and decided to heal Mundanes. Without that to drive her Catarina was just another cookie cutter Shadowhunter who only cared for her own. Ragnor seemed the same so far but Magnus couldn't be sure of that. Then there was Tessa, who's entire life revolved around Shadowhunters.

Did she ever meet Will or Jem? Did any of their past loves or adventures happen? Valentine, Sebastian, the faeries betraying the Nephilim, did any of it even happen? A knock on the door pulled Magnus out of his thoughts and he cleared his throat before saying "Come in."

Ragnor opened the door and Magnus was once again hit with the relief and happiness of having his best friend be alive again. "We need to talk, what is going on with you today?" Magnus shrugged looking through his closet again "Nothing." "Magnus, I'm your _Parabatai_ I know when somethings up and something is definitely up."

Magnus was shocked by that news "We're _Parabatai_?" He looked at Magnus like he was stupid "You are an idiot; how could you forget something like that" He asked showing him the _Parabatai_ mark on his chest. Magnus lifted up his shirt to look at his own chest seeing the same mark proving that they were _Parabatai_. "Now tell me what's going on" Ragnor demanded sitting on Magnus's bed crossing his arms.

Magnus watched him frowning "This isn't what you're supposed to do." Ragnor blinked confused "What do you mean?" "You're supposed to say that your life doesn't revolve around my problems and I need to get over myself. Then you make fun of my hair or clothes."

Ragnor was now silent "I have never done that to you Magnus. Yes, I call you a fool or an idiot but I never belittle your problems... and as for your clothes we all pretty much wear the same thing." That part made Magnus cringe, he hated looking like everyone else. "Ragnor you do nothing but belittle my problems, like when I called to ask you what to get Alexander for his birthday you pretended you were in a tunnel and hung up on me."

He was quiet again "Alexander? You mean the boy you said was your boyfriend?" Magnus stayed silent and Ragnor sighed "Magnus, look I know you said you were starting to feel confused but I figured it was about Camille. But your sexuality isn't something you need to be questioning you flirt with more girls then any of us."

Magnus looked at him "Wait, I told you that I was confused?" He nodded "The other night when we were patrolling together. You were talking about Camille and then you made a comment like 'what if I liked someone other than Camille?' and then you brought up something about liking a Downworlder."

That caught Magnus's attention "I liked a Downworlder?" He shrugged "You always flirt with them but never seemed to really be interested." Magnus went back to looking in the closet for a shirt "What did I do the night before I started being confused?" Ragnor thought "Um... I'm pretty sure you went to a party for the warlock Isabelle Lightwood, or should I say you crashed the party."

Magnus immediately thought of the night he met Alec. It was chairman meows' birthday and Alec appeared with all his Shadowhunter friends to ask about Clary's sealed memories. Magnus asked Alec to call him and he hasn't forgotten him since. If there was a chance that Magnus went to that party and fell for Alec wouldn't Alec have remembered him?

Then again everyone in this world was different. Maybe the Magnus of this world wouldn't have the guts to openly flirt with a boy. He could have seen Alec's stunning blue eyes and just bolted from the party. Could Alec have been the first guy he has ever been attracted to?

He highly doubted he had a secret crush on his _Parabatai_ like Alec did. If Alec didn't have a crush on Jace would he have even known, he was gay? "Is Alexander Alec Lightwood" Ragnor asked frowning. Magnus pulled out a dark green shirt out of his closet happy to have finally found some color "Yeah that's him... wait do you know him?"

He shrugged "I've met him once or twice with my parents. He heals my family sometimes and charges way too much." Magnus wasn't sure why but the fact that Alec over charged Shadowhunters like he did made him happy. "He isn't for you Magnus" Ragnor said seriously.

Magnus turned looking his friend in the eye "What do you mean?" He stood up putting his hand on Magnus's shoulder "We are Nephilim Magnus, beings blessed by the angel to be superior. Downworlders like Alec Lightwood are below us and we don't associate with people below us." Magnus brushed him off glaring at him "You used to hate that narrow minded thinking."

Ragnor shook his head "Magnus you're the one who used to say that, you said Downworlders were beneath us." Magnus frowned "I said that?" Ragnor rolled his eyes "Come on Magnus stop being stupid." He turned his back and stomped out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Magnus watched the door shocked before going into the bathroom looking in the mirror. He saw a complete stranger looking back at him. "I said I would make everyone equals but was that just wishful thinking?" No matter what it seemed no one would ever be equals.

There was a little voice in Magnus's head screaming " _You always knew that deep down, Alec saw you as his equal and now, your stupid wish ruined it!_ " Magnus shook his head before going back into the room to get dressed. "I'll find a way to make everything right, I'll go on this date with Alec and ask him as much as I can about the Downworlders of this city. Maybe, just maybe if I help the Downworlders and Shadowhunters of this world I'll be able to fix everything and get my old life and Alec back."

"You're late" Alec said standing at the door of what was now his apartment with his arms crossed. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt that revealed his shoulders, black skinny jeans with a sparkly belt, and combat boots that weren't covered in mud. His makeup was simple yet stunning, he had on glittery dark blue eye shadow and a light touch of black eyeliner that made his eyes pop. His hair was neatly brushed which was the only thing that was the same from Alec and Magnus's real first date.

The sight of Alec's beauty made Magnus drool then made him look down at himself in disapproval. He had on a dark green T-shirt with faded jeans and combat boots that were in fact muddy. He was equally disappointed with his hair which was flat and lifeless without any hair product. "You look cute" Alec said smiling slightly but Magnus was sure he was only trying to be nice.

"Thanks... you look gorgeous." Shadowhunter Alec would have blushed and avoided eye contact but this Alec smirked running his hand through his hair "I always do." This made Magnus frown slightly. There was something so 'Jace' about that answer that he didn't like. It was like he was about to go on a date with a gay version of Will Herondale.

The thought of Jace made Magnus look inside the apartment for Alec's siblings but they weren't there. "Jace and Isabelle are out for the night. Isabelle likes to hang around the leader of the vampire clan and Jace... well I have no idea where Jace goes every night." Alec walked out of the apartment locking the door and Magnus watched him before walking with him down the stairs.

"Who's the leader of the vampire clans here in New York?" Alec raised an eyebrow "As a Shadowhunter shouldn't you know all that?" _'Of course I should know all that!_ ' Magnus screamed in his head but in reality he just laughed awkwardly "Yeah I should." Alec shrugged and made his way to the subway station not saying another word about the clan leader to Magnus's dismay.

"You're taking the subway" Magnus asked shocked. Alec looked back at him "What's the matter Shadowhunter? Too good to be on a subway?" Magnus shook his head no thinking back on his and Alec's first date when Alec wanted to wear a glamour rune on the subway so no one would see him.

"Was just a little surprised you used it is all." Alec shrugged "Portaling is tiring." Magnus nodded "It can be, especially when you conjure them up a lot." Alec stared at him a long silent moment, as if analyzing what he said before turning away going down the stairs to the subway platform.

Magnus quickly followed him wondering what the look Alec gave him was about. "You seem pretty clueless about Shadowhunter business but know an awful lot about Warlock magic." Magnus bit his lip "Um, well... I have always been interested in Warlocks." Alec stepped onto the train "Not a lot of Shadowhunters are."

Magnus shrugged "It's pretty obvious that I'm not like other Shadowhunters are." He nodded sitting down "Yeah that is obvious." Magnus sat down next to him wondering if he should ask him about his past or if he should squeeze some information of this world out of him. Magnus got pulled out of his thoughts when two familiar boys walked onto the train.

They were the same boys who came on the train during Alec and Magnus's real first date and sang that ridiculous 'Butt Song'. "Ladies and gentlemen and whatever else you got. We have some entertainment for you all it's a song we wrote ourselves, it's called the butt song. We hope you enjoy."

Magnus felt like he was watching the past play out before him as he watched the guy sing the same song he sang before. These guys were still Mundane and nothing about them changed. Does that mean the wishing stone had no effect on the Mundane world? After the song was over Magnus look at Alec expecting the shocked look like last time but that wasn't the case, this time Alec hugged his stomach from laughing so hard and he wiped his tears before tossing a couple twenty dollar bills in the hat by them.

Once the subway stopped we got off and started walking down the platform. Magnus looked around and stopped his gaze on the ginger boy who tried to pick pocket him before. He wondered if he would try it again but the boy just walked passed them doing nothing. "He was going to steal your wallet" Alec said getting Magnus's attention again.

"How do you know that?" He shrugged "He was looking at you funny and he stopped once he caught sight of my glare." The only people Magnus's Alec glared at was Jace, Clary, and himself. Then again he flipped the boy over and stepped on his neck in order to protect him, Magnus guessed in this world a simple glare was all it would take to intimidate someone. "Right, well thanks for helping me" Magnus said not sure what else to say. Alec just shrugged and continued walking "It's no big deal."

Magnus glanced at him as they walked "May I asked why you don't like to be called Alexander?" Alec's shoulders tensed up before he answered "No... It's none of your business." Magnus shrugged "Maybe not but I want to learn about you." "Then ask me present questions, any questions about my past will be quickly denied."

At least this Alec came out and said it, Magnus was more secretive about his hatred for his past. "Was it really that bad?" He looked at Magnus angrily "if you don't drop this now this date is over." That made Magnus shut up, the last thing he needed was Alec hating him. "I'm sorry."

Alec watched Magnus for a moment before sighing and rubbing his temples "No I'm sorry, my past is a touchy subject I don't share it with just anyone." Magnus nodded completely understanding. "You seem so easy going but I guess that's all an act huh?" He immediately regretted saying that the moment it came out and he expected Alec to yell at him but he just looked lost in thought. "I suppose so" he said softly before starting to walk again.

Magnus followed him still feeling a little guilty. He thought about telling Alec of his past to ease him into talking about his own but the problem was Magnus didn't know a single thing about this Shadowhunter side of him. He has parents, Ragnor is his _Parabatai,_ Camille Belcourt is his girlfriend, and supposedly he looks down on Downworlders. There was a chance that the Magnus of this world fell in love with Alec at first sight and really why wouldn't he?

Shadowhunter Alec didn't like to bring attention to himself and with Jace around he couldn't even if he wanted to. This Alec obviously liked to be the center of attention and he outshines Jace without even trying. Such polar opposites and the sad thing is that confident Alec made Magnus miss his. He always wanted Alec to get a backbone and see himself the way that Magnus saw him but not to this extent.

"Why so quiet" Alec asked pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked at Alec smiling "Just thinking about how amazing you are." Alec blushed but it was quickly hidden behind a cocky look Magnus always liked to call 'the cocky Jace face'. It really was like Jace or Will and it made Magnus feel sick.

"Of course I'm amazing" Alec continued "I'm a High Warlock, not just anyone can do it. "How come you and your siblings are all the High Warlocks of Brooklyn? Couldn't they have gone somewhere else for a separate position?" Alec frowned shaking his head no "We can never be apart, especially my sister and I."

Magnus sighed shaking his head "As protective of your siblings as ever I see." Alec looked at him "How do you know how protective I am of my family?" Magnus bit his lip "Well... I can just tell by looking at you." Alec walked into Taki's "I do recall you saying you have been watching me. I don't go to a lot of places so where did you see me?"

Magnus looked around Taki's happy that this was still his favorite place to eat. "I saw you at Isabelle's party." Alec sat in a booth looking at Magnus "Ah yes you must have been part of the group that trashed the party." Magnus frowned sliding into the booth across from him "What do you mean?" Alec shrugged looking through his menu "You should know what I'm talking about it happens all the time. Shadowhunters crash Downworlder parties and trash the place because they think it's funny" Alec sighed putting his menu down and pouring himself some coffee.

Magnus frowned thinking that information over "But they can't do that it's against the Accords." Alec went to take a sip of his coffee but stopped when it touched his lips and he slowly set the cup down "Pardon me, the what now?" Magnus blinked confused "The Accords, you know the treaty between Shadowhunters and Downworlders that keeps us from going to war with each other." Alec was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing shaking his head "Are you for real?"

Magnus frowned watching him "What's so funny?" Alec leaned back picking up his menu and looking through it again "I don't know what kind of imagination you have but there's no such thing as the Accords. No treaty has ever been signed for peace and our kinds have always been at war with each other." Magnus ran his hand through his hair trying not to freak out.

There were no accords which meant Shadowhunters took advantage of Downworlders and killed them for no reason like they used to way back then. Alec could easily be killed for spoils, and he could just as easily be killed for going on this date with Magnus. "Why would you accept a date with me knowing you could be killed if anyone finds out?" Alec shrugged setting his menu back down "You were gutsy enough to ask me and I like you."

The waitress walked over to them asking them for their orders and Alec ordered Lamb before looking at Magnus waiting for him to say what he wanted. Magnus couldn't concentrate on that though he was still freaked out over the no accords thing. Maybe that was what needed to happen, If Magnus wanted to get everything back to normal he needed to make this world just as equal as the real one. It needed Accords and peace.

"Just bring him the same" Alec sighed shaking his head. The waitress walked away rolling her eyes and Alec looked at Magnus "So what are you thinking about?" Magnus looked at Alec searching his eyes "Why haven't you or any of the other Downworlders tried to retaliate? I'm sure if you threatened to declare war on Shadowhunters they would suggest a treaty."

That's pretty much what happened in the real world. Downworlders outnumbered Shadowhunters and they knew that so they agreed on a compromise. Alec shook his head before pulling a compact mirror out of his pocket looking over his makeup "What kind of Shadowhunter are you? Asking me if Downworlders want to go to war or sign treaties? Are you spying on me is this what this date is really about?"

Magnus quickly shook his head no "That's not it I was just curious is all." Alec looked in the mirror a second longer before shutting it and looking at Magnus seriously. "Downworlders don't need any more trouble with Shadowhunters. They out number us so any type of war would be suicide."

Magnus frowned thinking that over. It seemed that everyone who was once a Shadowhunter was now a Downworlder and vice versa so that means it's true that Shadowhunters would easily over power any attempt at War. "Don't talk about wars and treaties around my siblings. The last thing Jace needs is more reason to fight Shadowhunters. My siblings like to be involved with Downworlder affairs but I can't stand them, I choose to stay out of it and focus on the needs of Mundanes."

That made Magnus smile a little "You take care of Mundanes?" Alec looked away blushing slightly "Well sure but that's not important." Magnus reached over the table putting his hand on top of Alec's making him look back at Magnus "It is important, that's a part of who you are I want to hear about it... Can you tell me some stories?" Alec glanced away again thinking "I'm in a lot of gay rights movements."

That made Magnus excited, he himself had never been in any gay rights movements but it always interested him. Now Alec was involved in something that made such a huge impact in the world. "Have you ever been in a riot?" He scratched the back of his head "Well I was in the Stonewall Riots in 1969 but besides that I mostly peacefully protest."

The waitress brought their food and Alec started eating "I was also part of the Holocaust I gave Jews magic to hide from Nazi's." "Wow you really did help a lot of mundanes" Magnus said thinking about his immortality. He helped mundanes but never in the way Alec did. Alec shook his head "Wait, we're getting off topic. My point is that I don't want my siblings involved in some kind of Shadowhunter war that they can't win."

Magnus nodded "I won't talk to them about this." Alec met Magnus's eyes intensely "You promise?" Magnus nodded again "Of course." Alec relaxed watching Magnus "Promises mean a lot to me Magnus I don't make them lightly. I'm trusting you not to break this promise." Magnus frowned but nodded and Alec nodded before going back to eating his food.

Magnus walked with Alec up the stairs to his apartment door and Alec unlocked the door before looking at Magnus "I'll be honest this date was really awkward." Magnus laughed slightly nodding "Yeah I guess so." Alec smiled and leaned in kissing Magnus briefly "But I had fun." Magnus smiled kissing him back "me too."

Alec opened the door and backed up till he was inside "How about another date this weekend?" Magnus smiled nodding "Sounds perfect." Alec smiled blushing slightly before closing the door leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts and emotions. He went down the stairs feeling like he was floating on a cloud.

The feeling quickly vanished when he got outside and noticed a mop of blonde hair swiftly moving down the street. "Jace" Magnus asked before looking around wondering if it would be smart to follow him. 'I don't know what Jace does every night.' Magnus remembered Alec saying before their date. That was all Magnus needed to follow Jace down the street.

The blonde looked around as if to make sure he wasn't being followed before turning the corner and climbing into a tree across from an apartment complex. "What the hell" Magnus whispered sneaking closer to the tree and looking up at Jace. The sound of laughing came from down the street making Jace lean against the trunk to be more hidden. Magnus watched him for a moment before looking at the laughing teens surprised to see it was Clary Fray and her brother Jonathan Morgenstern.

Jonathan still looked the same as Sebastian only he was also different. He had a friendly big brother air about him and his eyes were green not black. Clary looked the same as always, short with red curly hair and a sketch book in hand. Jace watched her closely as she walked up the steps with her brother and went inside the apartment.

Once they were out of sight Jace jumped out of the tree staring at the apartment. "So you're still in love with Clary" Magnus asked making Jace jump. "What the hell are you doing here Shadowhunter, aren't you supposed to be on a date with my brother?" "Our dates over, the real question is why are you stalking Clary Fray?"

Jace raised an eyebrow "Her name is Clary Morgenstern and my watching her in none of your business." "Morgenstern? She doesn't look like a Downworlder or a Shadowhunter." "She's a Mundane, there's no laws saying Downworlders can't be with Mundanes."

Magnus shrugged "True but you're stalking her." Jace rolled his eyes crossing his arms "I'm trying to get up the nerve to talk to her." That shocked Magnus "Wait, Jace Herondale needs to build up nerve to talk to a girl? But you're a Herondale."

Jace glared at him "Please stop using my last name." Magnus leaned on the tree looking Jace over, right now looking embarrassed about being caught, none of this was like Jace. It only proved that Jace was different after all. "If you want to ask Clary out just do it" He said smiling at Jace.

Jace looked shocked "I can't just go up and ask her, besides her brother is always with her he's her best friend." Magnus looked at the apartment door thinking before smiling "I'm going to help you get her." Jace now looked at Magnus suspiciously "Why?" "Can't I help my boyfriend's brother?"

Jace laughed at that "look, just because you and Alec went on a date doesn't mean he's your boyfriend." "We're going on a second date so what do you say to that?" Jace looked shocked by this information "Your'e going on a second date? Alec never dates the same guy twice."

That made Magnus smile "Well looks like he really likes me." Jace shook his head "No that can't be it, he must be trying to figure you out, you are a little strange so I don't blame him." That made Magnus lose his smile "You think so?" Jace nodded "Alec always has a reason for doing things. This is no different."

Magnus frowned wondering what Alec could possibly want to figure out about him. He shook it off and looked at Jace again "I will help you get Clary." Jace glared "Why would you help me and why would I need your help?" "You can't even talk to her at this point, believe me you need my help."

Jace frowned thinking before asking "And you really think you can help me?" Magnus nodded smiling "I know I can." This needed to be done, Jace needed to be with Clary and Accords had to be made. The tricky part will be pushing the Shadowhunters into making accords.

"Fine... I'll accept your help. Just please promise not to tell Alec or Isabelle about Clary. I'm not ready for them to know." Magnus nodded smiling "I swear I won't say a word."

When Magnus walked into the Institute he was instantly met by an angry blonde waiting by the elevator. "There you are, where have you been Magnus" Camille yelled crossing her arms. Magnus bit his lip wondering what he should say. He can't say the truth that he was on a date with Alec Lightwood the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Now that he knew there was no accords the littlest thing could get Alec in trouble. Just mentioning his name as much as he already has must have got Ragnor and them looking into Alec. "I felt like patrolling alone" Magnus finally said to the blonde shooting daggers from her eyes. "Is that so? Well did you forget our date tonight? We have been planning this for weeks and you never showed up."

Magnus walked into the elevator and Camille followed him closing the doors. "A lot happened the other day I haven't really been myself. Sorry I forgot." Camille sighed leaning on the elevator wall before putting her hand in Magnus's.

"You know you saying you had a boyfriend really hurt me Magnus. Do you really want some stupid guy over me?" Tears were in her eyes and it shocked Magnus. Camille was never this sensitive when she was a vampire. He had to lie to make her think nothing was wrong.

"Of course I don't Camille, I love you I always have." She looked at Magnus still crying silently "Really?" Magnus nodded wiping her tears "Of course, we have been together for how long now? some guy couldn't get in the way of that."

She smiled and kissed Magnus making him force himself to kiss her back. He broke it when the elevator door opened and he walked out making her follow "By the way your parents are home and they're in the library." That made Magnus frown. He wasn't sure he was ready to face some fake Shadowhunter parents.

"I'll see them in the morning, I'm pretty tired." She nodded before kissing his cheek "Night baby." Magnus waved before going to his room thinking about everything that happened today. No one was who they used to be. Alec was cocky, Jace was shy, Ragnor was friendly and Camille had feelings.

That itself was a lot to take in but he also has to fix the fact that there were no accords. When he was a Downworlder they threatened war against the Shadowhunters to get a treaty. Now Shadowhunters outnumbered Downworlders and a threat of war would just make the Nephilim laugh. Magnus went into his room and plopped on his bed before pulling the wishing stone out from under his pillow.

"I wish I never made that stupid wish. This is way more complicated than anything I have ever faced and I have been through some real hard stuff." He put the rock back under his pillow wondering if it was really wise to keep Alec in the dark. Maybe if Magnus knew how this Magnus thought he would be able to figure all this out.

* * *

~ _In the dream Magnus was dressed in full on Shadowhunter gear and was marked all over walking down the streets of Brooklyn with Ragnor, Raphael and a big group of Shadowhunters. "Haven't we crashed enough parties this week Magnus" Ragnor asked stopping with everyone in front of the High Warlocks of Brooklyn's flat. "This is the last one for a while I swear. Come on Ragnor it's fun to mess with Downworlders it's not like they can do anything about it. Besides I heard the High Warlocks were cocky, someone should teach them a lesson on manners."_

 _Ragnor rolled his eyes "Fine just one more." Raphael gave Magnus a high five before walking up to the High Warlocks door and using an unlocking rune. Magnus led everyone inside and looked around before looking at the others "Wreak havoc everyone." They cheered and spread out everywhere kicking down tables of food and furniture making Downworlders swarm over to walls so they wouldn't get in the Shadowhunters way._

 _Magnus smirked watching them all before going to search the rooms for something Valuable. One things warlocks were useful for were having trinkets from the past that were worth millions. He walked into the room at the end of the hall and looked around seeing a big bed with a black satin bed spread, a beautiful vanity with a huge mirror that must have been over three hundred years old, and a huge closet full of colorful clothes. The door to the joint bathroom was closed but the shower was running showing that it was being used._

 _"Perfect I have time to search the room" He opened the drawers pulling out rings and necklaces that should be worth millions. The shower in the bathroom stopped and Magnus looked around frantically for a place to hide before quickly running into the huge closet hoping the thousands of clothes were enough to hide him. The bathroom door opened and a guy with wet black hair wearing jeans and no shirt walking into the room. He sat at the vanity looking into the mirror and he sighed staring at himself frowning. Magnus watched him staying as quiet as he could, wondering how someone who looked like that could also look so sad._

 _"Alec Lightwood... what's so great about your life" He asked himself still looking in the mirror. Magnus frowned surprised that a warlock would ever feel that way about himself. Magnus asked himself that question almost every day, he had an amazing family, great friends and a cute girlfriend but he always felt like something was missing. Magnus moved further into the closet and cursed under his breath when a boot fell from the shelf making noise._

 _The boy looked at the closet and Magnus was literately stunned by the intense blueness of his eyes. They were so beautiful that Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of them he had never seen such eyes. Magnus quickly shook his head trying to shake himself of those thoughts. Thinking that a guy's eyes were beautiful wasn't normal._

 _The boy got up slowly moving over to the closet to investigate the noise and Magnus thought he was busted but he was quickly saved by a huge crashing noise coming from the living room. "What the hell" The guy asked before leaving the room. That was Magnus's cue to climb out of the closet and run to the window opening it. He took one more look around the room and his eyes stopped on a picture of the black haired guy on his bedside table._

 _He picked it up not really sure why before quickly climbing out of the window. Once on the ground he ran down the street meeting the other Shadowhunters by the subway station. "Oh my god Jace Herondale was so pissed you should have seen him Magnus" Raphael said laughing. I smiled at them all "Good job everyone, you should all head back I'll be there in a minute."_

 _Ragnor watched Magnus frowning "You sure?" Magnus nodded "yeah go on ahead." He shrugged before leaving with the others and Magnus made sure they were gone before pulling the picture he stole out of his pocket looking over the beautiful blue eyes face. "Who are you" He asked softly, turning the photo around. The name Alec Lightwood was written in ink on the back and Magnus stared at it letting the name sink into his memory. "Alec Lightwood huh?" He looked back toward the flat lost in thought "Alec Lightwood..."~_

Magnus opened his eyes tiredly looking around the room before he shot up in bed remembering the dream. "Was it a dream or a memory" He asked getting out of bed and starting to search his room for the jewels and picture he stole. He searched his closet inside out yesterday so he knew it wouldn't be in there so he started opening dresser dowers one by one till finally he opened one full of expensive looking jewels and a small photo album. "So I really did take Alec's stuff" He said pulling out one of the necklaces from his dream.

He put it back before grabbing the photo album and sitting on his bed looking through it. He was shocked to find that it was full of pictures of Alec. The one he stole and ones that he must have secretly taken when Alec was in town working. "And I accused Jace of being a stalker just look at me."

There were about thirteen pictures which was a lot to have in the short period of time since he first seen Alec. "So this proves that I fell for Alec at first sight... and strangely enough it happened while I was in his closet." Magnus looked at the time seeing it was eight A.M. If he wanted to learn more about the Downworlders and start some Accords he had to start digging up information.

* * *

 **Jace can't talk to girls! :D hope you all liked chapter two. see you on Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm updating this story early since I won't be home to do it tomorrow (New Years Party with friend)**

 **San: I'm honored that you consider my story a gem. There are eight chapters in all but they are all pretty long. As for where I get the ideas for my plots. This one was pretty boring. I was just sitting on the couch eating chips and a random thought of Alec being a warlock came to my head. thus the plot was born. Camille should burn in an evil fire *winks back at you***

 **Darkparadise994: I wish I could tell you that we'll be getting some lemon in this story but I can not. I wanted to use cocky Alec in a sex scene but the plot would not give me the time. There is a scene that I have been wanting to rewrite to add in some lemon though so who knows I might finally do that.**

 **NOTE: Since these chapters are so long I'm only updating one chapter each Tuesday and** **Thursday.**

* * *

Alec Pov- Alec sat on the couch looking over his list of what to do today. There was a long list of High Warlock duties that he alone had to get done since Isabelle and Jace didn't like doing the annoying stuff. He had to summon a demon for some rich guy so it can curse his rival company into bad luck, he had to yell at the mermaids for drowning sailors... again, and he needed to figure out why Magnus Bane was so... non Shadowhunterish. That of course was not literary on the list but it was in his mental notes.

"I need a moment of your time Alec" The voice of his sisters annoying boyfriend came from behind him and Alec forced himself to turn and look at him. Simon Lewis was the head of the vampire clan in New York and he got that title simply because he was a daylighter. No one really knows how he became one and Simon never shares the tale so it's a mystery everyone wants to solve. "Why don't you ask Izzy? I'm really busy today and I don't have time to humor you and your rowdy crowed."

Simon rolled his eyes at that "It's too early in the morning to talk to Isabelle and besides that it's something only you can do." Alec let out a long sigh setting down his list "Fine what is it?" Simon pulled a tablet out of his bag and showed him a picture of a 100-year-old necklace that was now in Alec's room. "What do you need that for? I got it from the queen of England I won't give it to you lightly."

"It's not just a normal necklace the jewel in it contains an important stone that we need to keep out of Shadowhunter hands." That caught Alec's attention "I'm listening." Simon sat down and pointed to the middle diamond in the necklace "This necklace is made with diamonds found in a tunnel in London and this middle stone is absorbed with demon magic. It's called the wishing stone and they say it can grant anyone any wish. Imagine that kind of power in the wrong hands."

Alec rolled his eyes standing up "Even if the stone does as you say it's not in the wrong hands, I have it. I'll keep it safe so stop worrying." Simon watched Alec skeptically "How do I know you won't use the wish the moment I leave?" Alec raised an eyebrow giving him a 'Are you kidding me' look.

"Yeah you're right you wouldn't use it. Don't tell Jace about it though because I know for a fact that idiot would use it." Alec nodded "Without a doubt, now if you don't mind I have Warlock things to do and I'm sure you have some kind of clan leader vampire thing to do." He nodded "I do but I wanted to ask you about your date with Magnus Bane. Isabelle told me about it and I was concerned."

Alec frowned looking at him "Why does my love life concern you? If anything your relationship with my baby sister should be concerning me." Simon laughed slightly "It's not like I can get her pregnant." Alec raised one hand in the air and his other hand to his mouth gagging "I don't need to know about what you do with my sister."

Simon rolled his eyes sitting down "Anyway, I have ears everywhere and I heard things about Magnus Bane. I wouldn't date him if I were you." Alec frowned knowing Simon's resources were never wrong. "What did you learn?"

He leaned back into the couch "I found out he's the Shadowhunter who's been leading all those party crashes. He crashed Isabelle's party the other night." Alec thought back to Magnus's odd expression when he mentioned the party crashes. Was all that talk about Accords or what not just a way to distract him from the topic of the party? He seemed pretty surprised that Shadowhunters did that sort of thing so who knows.

"Isabelle didn't say anything about it when she met him and she told me she saw all the hunters that night." "One of my followers were there and she seen Magnus head toward the bedrooms. He must have gone out a window." Alec frowned not wanting to think that Magnus would lie to him.

Then again Magnus was a stranger, worse of all a Shadowhunter. It wouldn't be out of character for someone of his kind to trick Alec. "Thanks for the warning, I'll keep a closer eye on him." Simon frowned "That's not all Alec, I found out he's been stalking you. One of my guys caught him watching you and taking pictures."

Magnus's words came into Alec's head suddenly. _'I have watched you for a while now.'_ "So it wasn't just the party" He said softly, thinking about it. Simon watched him frowning "Are you still going to see him? Isabelle told me that you made a second date with him which shocked all of us by the way."

Alec shrugged "I want to figure out who he really is and to do that I need to keep seeing him. You guys don't need to worry about me I have it under control." Simon watched him for a moment before standing up again "If you say so." Alec stood up "I do say so and now I'm telling you to get out."

He rolled his eyes before waving goodbye and leaving. Alec shook his head before going to his room to retrieve the necklace Simon showed him. If this so called wishing stone was real, then Simon was right about keeping it out of Shadowhunter hands. Knowing them they would use the wish to erase all existence of Downworlders all together.

He walked into his room and opened the dower of his vanity frowning when he saw it was now completely empty. "Empty... that can't be" he said pulling the dower completely out as if it was hiding in a secret compartment. There was no such compartment and the dower was completely empty, all his jewels and trinkets gone. "No... all my important stuff... gone."

Those trinkets were all important pieces of his past. He got them from mundanes he helped and he kept them to remember them. "Who would do this" He asked himself sitting on the stool in front of the vanity. _'She saw Magnus head toward the rooms'_ Simon had said and that made Alec's heart clench up tightly.

He didn't know why but Magnus fooling him actually hurt. He expected all of Magnus's so called feelings to be a lie but he didn't expect to actually feel betrayed. "He has the wishing stone necklace" He said softly wondering if he knew about the stone or the wish. He was sure that Magnus just stole from him just for the fun of taking a Downworlders things. Still Alec needed to get that necklace back before Magnus found out about the wishing stone.

* * *

Magnus Pov- Magnus sat in the library watching his parents move around going about their Shadowhunter business not even talking to him. For some reason he felt like this was normal in his everyday life. Magnus was never really close to his parents because of what he was but it seemed like these parents ignored him just because they're busy. Magnus guessed he should feel grateful that he even had parents but the fact of the matter was it just felt wrong. Mostly because a women wearing his real mothers face was married to a man who looked like a less demonized version of Asmodeus, his real father.

"Magnus when are you going to propose to Camille" his mother asked looking at him. "You're eighteen you're not getting any younger." 'Ah, so they're those kind of parents' Magnus thought before shrugging "I may not be getting any younger but I'm still pretty young. Besides what if I don't want to marry Camille?"

That question made them both laugh "That's funny Magnus." Magnus frowned "I wasn't trying to be funny." they stopped laughing and both looked at him frowning "Magnus what are you saying? You marrying Camille has always been the plan, you can't just change your mind" His father said glaring.

"No I'm pretty sure I can, it's my own life shouldn't I live it the way I want?" It wasn't hard for Magnus to see that he most likely was in the same situation as his Alec used to be in. He had arrogant parents who expected certain things out of him just like Alec. Jace did say that the Bane family was arrogant and with the dream he had showing that he himself was arrogant enough to trash Downworlders homes for fun only proved he was right.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden Magnus? You have never had a problem with marrying Camille before so why now?" Magnus shrugged "Maybe I just want a change in pace. Listen I want to talk to you guys about something important..."

Magnus stopped talking thinking about what coming out to his parents would do at this point. As it stood Shadowhunters were ten times stricter with their rules here than they were in the other world and saying he was gay and also liked a Warlock was a one-way ticket to getting his marks stripped which Magnus did not want to experience. He heard how painful it was when Edmund Herondale got stripped. Then there was Alec who could be killed for going out with Magnus.

Even if they couldn't prove they went on a date the fact that Alec made him gay was enough to get Alec killed. They would kill him and dig out his gorgeous blue eyes as a prize. "Well, what do you have to say" His father asked watching him. Magnus looked at him frowning "never mind... I'll marry Camille someday I just can't right now, I'm not ready to be married it's too official."

His mother shook her head "Whatever Magnus, we talked with you long enough so you can go now." Magnus looked at both his parents before rolling his eyes and standing up leaving the room. He wasn't even sure why he bothered meeting them in the first place, he was summoned and he didn't want to look suspicious so he agreed. Now he completely regretted ever meeting them.

"You look like you had a fight" Tessa said walking up to him with Catarina and Ragnor. "My parents are unbelievable." "Yeah well they have always been that way, you're just starting to notice?" Magnus frowned thinking about the person he must have been as a Shadowhunter. There was no doubt that he was just as bad as his parents.

"Get your mind off them, come with us to interrogate the New York vampire leader" Ragnor said holding out Magnus's stele to him. He took it frowning before looking at them "Why are we interrogating him?" Tessa looked at him "Wow it's rare for you to ask why. A lot of mundanes are being found drained of blood. Raphael said He was down town at the scene of a crime."

Magnus nodded excited that he could finally find out who the clan leader was. "Let's go" he said walking to the elevator with them.

* * *

when they got Downtown Raphael was standing in an ally alone in silence. "What's going on" Ragnor asked moving over to Raphael. He looked at the wall Raphael was looking at and frowned "By the angel..." Magnus frowned not liking the look on his face so he walked over to them looking at the wall too. The words _'Equality or death'_ were written in huge letters out of blood.

"Which one of your blood sucking vermin done this" Raphael yelled glaring at a dark empty shadowed area. Magnus frowned watching him feeling like it was just wrong, Raphael spent all of his immortal life trying to keep vampires out of trouble and he always made sure Shadowhunters wouldn't abuse their power with his clan. Now he was calling them vermin and giving them no respect what's so ever. Simon Lewis walked out of the shadows into direct sunlight showing that even in this world he was a daylighter "We have nothing to do with this, one of my clan members found it and informed me so I came to investigate."

Magnus just stood there dumbfounded. Simon Lewis was the clan leader of this world, Magnus always knew he had the potential and he knew Raphael did too deep down which is why he hated him so much. That and the fact that he associated with Shadowhunters. Raphael glared at Simon "A likely story daylighter but I have a hard time believing that."

It seemed Raphael's hatred for Simon hasn't changed. "You have no proof that a vampire did this" Simon yelled. "There's no proof that you didn't do it" Tessa said crossing her arms. That made Magnus frown and look at her.

Tessa normally had a good balance of blame, being a Warlock but also marrying a Shadowhunter she learned to respect both sides. "Mundanes have been found drained of all their blood" Ragnor started before pointing to the ally wall "I suspect all that blood is now on this wall." Simon rolled his eyes "How would we drain the mundanes without drinking the blood?" All the Shadowhunters were silent now not able to answer that question.

"You have no proof and I will not stand here and let you falsely accuse my people and I of this crime." Raphael glared and got in Simon's face "You and the rest of your vermin will never have equality, Shadowhunters will always be superior so try anything funny and we will kill you all." With that he turned and walked away with the others but Magnus stayed there watching Simon. Ragnor looked back at him "You coming Magnus?"

I nodded "Go ahead I'll meet up with you all later." He watched Magnus for a moment before going to catch up with the others. Simon looked at him crossing his arms "Have something to add Magnus Bane?" Magnus frowned "You know my name?"

He shrugged "I keep a close eye on all the Shadowhunters. You crashed my girlfriends party, trashed it, and now you're stalking Alec Lightwood." That made Magnus tense up "You know about that... why didn't you rat me out to the others?" He shrugged again "I'm not going to put Alec in the cross fires. He has spent his life staying out of the Shadowhunters sight, I have no idea why he would waste all that effort just to date you."

Magnus glanced away wondering the same thing. Alec helped mundanes to stay away from Shadowhunters, he kept his siblings in check and made them stay away from anything that would get them hurt. Yet he so easily threw that caution to the wind just to be with him. Jace had said that Alec must just be trying to figure Magnus out but he wasn't really sure there was even anything for him to find out. Well besides crashing his sisters party, stealing his jewels, and stalking him for days after.

Magnus looked at the ally wall at the words written there. _'equality or death'_ it was just as he suggested to Alec. Downworlders are pushing for Accords and they're willing to die for them. "Whoever wrote this is right, we do need equality."

Simon looked surprised "You seriously think that?" Magnus nodded "with a treaty your kind will have more rights." Simon let out a dry chuckle "rights huh? Sure we might get boundaries set so the Shadowhunters can't hurt us without reason but that's all. We don't get a seat on the council, we don't make rules all we get is peace of mind that they can't get bored and kill us. That's not equality or rights Magnus Bane it's settling."

That's how Magnus felt when Accords were first made, he knew that there was really no progress being made. They still looked at him like a monster and threw away plates he used as if they would get a deadly disease from eating off of it after him. "It would get better with time." That made Simon roll his eyes the way Raphael used to.

In this world the geeky boy who always seemed to be referencing something from a stupid movie never existed. Now he was a bad ass vampire who looked out for his people. He was Raphael. "Have you talked to Alec about these rights? I'm sure he wouldn't want you bringing them up to Isabelle and Jace."

"I swore to him that I wouldn't bring it up to them." "And I expect that promise to be kept" Alec's voice hit Magnus's ears and he turned to look at him smiling. "Alexander!" Alec's glared at him for using his first name before walking passed him looking at the writing on the wall.

"Equality or death?" He looked back at Magnus "Have you been talking about your Accords to Downworlders?" He shook his head no "I haven't really had the chance." Alec sighed rubbing his temples "By the angel" he mumbled before looking at Simon "Not a word of this to Isabelle."

He snapped his fingers making baby blue sparks appear and the bloody words fade away. "If this happens again tell me before anyone else" He said looking at Simon again. "If there's a war coming I want to get my siblings far from it." Simon nodded agreeing but Magnus frowned "You can't go."

Alec looked at him "That's not your choice to make, it's mine." He snatched a bag that was around Simon getting in it and pulling out a tablet. He threw the bag back at him before walking out of the ally grabbing the back of Magnus's shirt and pulling him with him. Magnus walked backwards for a few seconds before pulling away and turning around to look at him "Where are we going?"

Alec turned back looking at him "Follow me." Magnus hesitated feeling a little uneasy about the tenseness of Alec's body. Whatever this was it wasn't a friendly meeting. Magnus looked around wondering if Simon would follow them since Alec just stole his tablet but he wasn't following at all.

They made their way to Alec's place in silence and the longer the silence lasted the more uncomfortable Magnus felt. When they got there Jace was standing in the living room brushing his teeth; which wasn't too weird since it was still early morning. "Why is he here Alec, I thought you were busy today" Jace asked before moving into the kitchen to spit out tooth paste. "I was but now you are."

Jace came back out frowning "what do you mean?" Alec pulled out a list and shoved it to Jace's chest "You have to summon a demon, talk to the mermaids, summon another demon, and then use a tracking spell to find a woman's cat. Take Isabelle with you." Jace whined looking at the list "Alec I don't like all this work, besides I'm busy."

A laugh escaped Magnus's mouth but it was quickly silenced by Jace's glare. It was obvious that the thing he was so busy doing was watching Clary. Alec held up a hand before giving Jace the same big brother voice he always used when Jace would argue with him. "Stuff came up and I have to deal with it, you are a High Warlock so start acting like one. It won't kill you and Isabelle to do some of the hard stuff for once, now get dressed and go."

Magnus was expecting a smart ass remark like the Jace of his world would have done but all he did was roll his eyes and went to get ready. Alec shook his head before looking at Magnus "I have to go wake up my sister. You sit on the couch for me" He said before going down the hall. Magnus sat down looking around the apartment confused.

What was he doing here and why did Alec need to talk to him. It must be important if he cleared his schedule. Isabelle and Jace both came into the living room sighing and grunting obviously not wanting to do any of the stuff Alec pushed on them. Magnus could relate he hated his job most of the time but he knew that the Jace of his world would like to have something hard and adventurous to do. He liked to be challenged but this Jace just wanted to get with Clary.

Once they left Alec walked out carrying an empty dower, the same one that once held all the jewels Magnus stole. "What's that" He asked not wanting Alec to know that he stole the jewels but Alec dropped the dower on the coffee table making Magnus flinch. He was not used to Alec being angry, yeah he has little fits like the he did after meeting Camille but those never really lasted long. This Alec on the other hand always seemed to be angry.

"I know you led that group that crashed Isabelle's party and I know you went into my room and took my Jewels. They were important to me I got them from mundanes I helped over the centuries and you may be a Shadowhunter but that doesn't give you a right to steal from me. Now tell me the truth right now." Magnus frowned wondering what he should do, he didn't want to lie but he also didn't want Alec to hate him.

It seemed that all Magnus ever did was lie to this Alec. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. "I really had nothing to do with that party crash, I mean yeah I was in the group but I didn't lead it." he nodded "Sure you weren't" he grabbed the tablet that he took from Simon and turned it around showing Magnus one of the necklaces Magnus stole from him.

"I got this necklace from the queen of England, it's very important to me and it's missing. If you didn't steal it, then one of your friends did and I want it back." Magnus stared at the image wondering if he should just lie again saying he got it back from another Shadowhunter and be Alec's hero. That's all it would be though is a lie and Magnus didn't want to keep lying to him.

Magnus broke up with Alec because he lied to him and went to see Camille about taking his immortality.

"Are you going to answer me" Alec asked looking at him intensely. Magnus looked at him "Sorry Alec I've never seen that necklace in my life." He had to lie he had no choice. Alec deflated like a balloon before sighing and looking at the picture "So... it's gone?"

Magnus frowned "I'm sorry Alexander" He quickly bit his lip afraid Alec would yell at him for using his full name but he just kept looking at the picture too lost in thought to notice what he said. "I loved that necklace" He sighed turning off the tablet. He looked at Magnus meeting his eyes before standing up "I need to get my mind off all this, mind changing our date from this weekend to right now?" Magnus stood up quickly "of course."

"Great let's go to the beach." "it's a little chilly for the beach isn't it" Magnus asked watching him. "To swim yes but I like to just sit on the sand and feel the wind on my face it relaxes me" He said heading to his room. Magnus stayed in the living room waiting for him to come back looking at the tablet on the couch "relaxing huh? I've never tried that before, it sounds nice."

"It really is" he said coming back into the room and when Magnus looked at him he froze stunned. Alec was wearing faded jeans, a holey black sweater, and he was free of any make up or hair product. He looked like Alec, his Alec with his holey clothes and messy hair. Alec looked at Magnus before looking down at himself "Do I really look so bad? I don't feel like dressing up today."

Magnus walked up to him and touched his cheek making Alec look up at him "This is the most beautiful you have ever looked. Is this the real you?" Alec blushed tomato red before glancing away "It's... it's who I used to be." Magnus smiled loving to see the blush "Well it's perfect, you should be this all the time, it's the true you."

"It is the real me... and it's also pathetic" he said softly, turning away and showing his back to Magnus. he frowned "No the ignorant asshole you pretend to be is pathetic." Alec glared at him "That 'ignorant asshole' is who I have to be to survive in this world. I don't know what you Shadowhunters do but it's dog eat dog for Downworlders. My shy nature won't keep me and my family alive."

"No you don't, you are incredibly strong even without being fake. Wearing makeup and acting like your god's gift to the world isn't what keeps your family safe." Alec looked at Magnus again looking less defensive "You think so?" He nodded "I know so Alec, you don't need to be fake to get peoples respect." Alec frowned lost in thought before grabbing a beach bag "Let's head to the beach."

* * *

Alec Pov- When they got to the beach Alec pulled a small blanket out of his bag before spreading it out for him and Magnus to sit on. Magnus sat down and held his arms out inviting Alec to sit in his lap. Alec hesitated before sitting down in between Magnus's legs letting Magnus wrap his arms around him. Alec leaned into Magnus's chest feeling comfortable as if he belonged in his arms.

He had never felt that way with anyone and now it was happening with someone he knew would break his heart. "Wow this beach really is peaceful" Magnus said looking around. Alec nodded looking around the abandoned beach. The wind blew slightly making waves crash lightly into the sand.

"I like to watch the water; I feel like when the waves crash on the beach it takes my troubles into the sea with it." Magnus stroked Alec's hair making him relax more in his arms. "You can talk to me about your problems." Alec chuckled dryly "I have too many to talk about."

He laid his chin on Alec's shoulder looking at the water "I hear that." Alec glanced back at Magnus "Are you stressed about something too?" He shrugged "Accords." That made Alec frown and looked back at the water "I don't understand why you want a treaty. You're a Shadowhunter what do you have to gain from all of this?"

Magnus frowned looking lost in thought before looking at Alec again "I'll have you... All I want is you." Alec looked back at him again meeting his eyes. They were an intense dark green but they were also full of love. Alec searched those eyes a little longer and for a moment he could see a blend of gold in them like a cats.

The gold was quickly gone leaving Alec confused and also sad for some reason. "Is there something on my face" Magnus asked touching his own cheek and Alec shook his head no looking away blushing "No... I was just admiring your eyes." Magnus smiled "Thanks darling but my eyes aren't as amazing as your baby blues." That made Alec roll his eyes "Yeah that's all any of my old boyfriends ever talked about. My blue eyes are all anyone ever likes about me. They don't care about my personality, which normally I don't mind because they wouldn't be seeing the real me they see the fake."

Magnus made Alec look at him again "I like a lot more than just your eye color. I like your drive and the way you love with all your heart. The little things that makes you Alec." He looked up at the sky watching the clouds "But I also think that if you live your life being someone you're not it's just a waste even if it's an immortal life. You could die tomorrow or the next day and you would have regretted how you lived because you weren't yourself."

Alec frowned watching him "You really think so?" He nodded and looked back at Alec "I think you are amazing the way you are right now. Shy caring Alec who wears unfashionable sweaters and puts his families' safety before his own." Alec pulled his knees to his chest hugging them "How did you get all that from my outfit?"

Magnus moved a strand of hair out of Alec's face "Let's just say I can see another version of you. What would you do if you were a Shadowhunter?" Alec frowned at the strange question, no one had ever asked him that before and it was weird to even think about. "Well I would watch my siblings backs... and treat Downworlders fairly I suppose."

Magnus smiled "Of course your first thought would be your siblings. I predict that you would become _Parabatai_ with Jace and always get him out of trouble. You would spend your life trying to impress your parents but then fall in love with me. We would be in a secret relationship for a while but then you would kiss me in front of all the Clave revealing our relationship to everyone."

Alec shook his head "I wouldn't have the guts to do all that." "I wasn't finished" Magnus said before clearing his throat and continuing. "Anyway, we would go out for a while but you would soon get questions about my immortality that I wouldn't answer that would make you seek out my ex for information and that would cause us to break up. We would stay broken up until I get kidnapped into Hell and you are forced to save me."

Alec rolled his eyes again "This imagination of yours is just too huge. All of this is impossible and why would you be a Warlock in this situation?" He shrugged "Let's just say I have the soul of a Warlock." That just made Alec laugh and shake his head "Sure you do."

Magnus looked almost wounded "It's not that hard to believe." "I beg to differ" Alec sighed moving out of Magnus's arms and laying down on the blanket. Magnus laid down too looking into Alec's eyes "So you're not really a Shadowhunter but you can still do amazing things. You have kept Jace alive this long, I always thought that if he had magic he would make someone lose a head. That or put a love potion on Clary."

Alec blinked confused "Clary?" Magnus frowned not saying anything else and Alec propped himself on his elbow "Magnus whose Clary?" Magnus sighed looking at the sky again "I promised Jace I wouldn't tell you." "To bad, tell me now."

Magnus sighed scratching his head "Clary is the girl Jace is in love with, she's a mundane and he stalks her apartment every night trying to get enough courage to talk to her." Alec frowned "He never said anything to me." He started standing up but Magnus pulled him back down so he was on top of him. Alec blushed from only being inches from Magnus's face "Leave Jace alone he doesn't want his siblings getting into his business. Besides I'm helping him get her."

Alec raised an eyebrow in question "Really?" He nodded "I know Clary I can help him out." Alec watched him thinking it over before laying his chin on Magnus's chest "If you say so." Magnus nodded stroking Alec's head as if he was a cat and Alec closed his eyes loving the contact.

"I do say so. Your siblings' happiness is important to me." Alec opened his eyes looking into Magnus's "How come?" He smiled "because their happiness makes you happy and that makes me happy."

"My happiness means that much to you?" He nodded stroking Alec's cheek "it's means everything to me." Alec felt his face get hot as he leaned in and kissed Magnus not able to stop himself. He couldn't understand why he gave in so easily to the emotions Magnus Bane made for him.

Magnus kissed Alec back just as sweetly, wrapping his arms tightly around him making Alec feel safe and loved. It was official he was in love with Magnus Bane...and it was official Magnus Bane would destroy him.

* * *

 **Oh no Alec, you're falling in love! Looking at all these stories I do I have come to realize that I always abuse Alec. Alec is always the one who gets wrongs or hurt and I feel kind of bad about it. Its just so easy though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got all my reviews back! I guess the website was like "guys, let's take away all Yaoilover's reviews until she complains about it then give them back the very next day to make her feel stupid." Bravo website you did just that.**

 **Now to answer said reviews:**

 **San: You asked who missed you? I missed you :) I'm sorry to hear about your internet but it makes me happy that you thought of me when getting it back. Yes I did promise some hot stuff so of course I will have to deliver ;)**

* * *

Magnus Pov- "This won't work" Jace said looking around Central Park nervously. Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders turning him to face him. "Don't think about it" he said fixing Jace's leather jacket. "You need to imagine yourself as a cocky bad ass who knows he will get the girl."

Jace bit his lip "That's Alec it's not me." That made Magnus chuckle "Oh how wrong you are." Jace was confused but Magnus shook it off "Never mind, just go get the girl." Jace looked over at the small red head sitting on a blanket drawing some ducks in the lake.

"She's so beautiful... but she's drawing ducks. I don't like ducks they're evil." Magnus grabbed his stele drawing a sloppy glamour rune on himself "I'll be right there in case you need help. She won't see me with a glamour on."

Jace nodded rubbing his hands together, preparing himself as if he was about to run a race. "I just need to walk up to her and introduce myself... no big deal." Magnus couldn't lie to himself it was awesome seeing Jace be knocked off his high horse. Still though, if he wanted things to go back to normal Jace the golden boy needed to be born.

"Okay... I can do this." He took a deep breath before walking over to Clary. Magnus followed right behind him wondering how long it would take for him to crash and burn. Jace sat down next to Clary making her look up at him confused "Um... hi?"

Jace flashed her a smile, it was the same golden boy smile Shadowhunter Jace always used. "Hey I'm Jace Herondale... I saw you sitting here alone and thought you could use some company." Clary smiled back "Well Jace Herondale, I'm actually not alone my brother went to get me some bread for the ducks." Jace shuddered looking at the ducks before looking back at Magnus frowning. Magnus gestured him to keep going.

"Oh well... I'll keep you company till he gets back. What are you drawing?" She showed a page in her sketch book "I'm drawing ducks in the pond. I want them to get closer which calls for bread."

She looked at Jace and smiled "oh and by the way my name is Clary Morgenstern." He smiled "That's a beautiful name" he said making Clary blush a little and laugh. Magnus was trying to figure out what was different about Clary but just like Jace, it was hard to tell at first sight. Everything about her seemed the same except the fact that she was a real Mundane.

"Who's your friend" Jonathan Morgenstern asked walking up with a brown paper bag in hand. Clary looked at the bag excitedly before standing up and grabbing it "This is Jace Herondale." Jonathan looked Jace over not looking happy about him. "Do you go to school with him?"

Clary shook her head no "Just met him actually." That was enough to make Jonathan suspicious "So you just decided to walk on up and talk to my baby sister while she was alone?" Jace frowned and looked at Magnus panicking, he didn't know what to do about the protective brother. The real Jace would just counteract him without flinching but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Well... I noticed how beautiful she was and I thought-" "Well you thought wrong so leave" Jonathan said cutting him off. Clary elbowed him in the side before looking back at Jace smiling "can you help me feed the ducks Jace? My brother has to leave to feed the homeless and what not so I need help." Jonathan raised an eyebrow "Clarissa Morgenstern are you turning me away?"

She looked at him "I want to spend time with my new friend." Jonathan shook his head no "He's a stranger I won't leave you alone with him." Clary thought for a sec before writing her number down and giving it to Jace. "text me some time, we will get to know each other then you won't be a stranger and my over protective brother can't complain."

Jace took the number looking at it before looking at her "I will." Clary smiled and grabbed her brothers sleeve pulling him away before he could protest about the number. Magnus's glamour wore off and he walked up to Jace excited "You got a number that's amazing." Jace looked at him "her brother hates me." "He's just being a good big brother... wow did I really just say that about Jonathan Morgenstern?"

It was true though, he was being his version of a responsible big brother. Clary even mentioned something about feeding the homeless which the real Jonathan would have never done. The real Jonathan... or more so Sebastian was a demon child born of the blood of Lilith. He was so evil that the heavenly fire killed everything but the tiny shred of good in him. Now it seemed that he was the perfect angel protecting his sister and feeding the homeless.

"Devil to angel, talk about a one eighty" Magnus mumbled before looking back at Jace. "The number is a great sign it means she's interested." He smiled putting the paper in his pocket "So if I text her a lot and get her to like me I'll be in." Magnus nodded "You'll have yourself a girlfriend."

Jace looked at him "Speaking of dating, what did you do to Alec?" Magnus blinked confused "What do you mean, is something wrong with him?" he shrugged "Well he threw out his glamorous clothes and makeup and went back to wearing his old sweaters. He's the person I met centuries ago."

Magnus smiled happy about that "How did you and Alec meet anyway?" He smiled "It was at a gala in 1882, some guy was harassing Alec and taking advantage of his shyness. I didn't like that so I went up and punched the guy in the face. At first it freaked Alec out and made him even more flustered but he soon warmed up to me."

"We got drinks, which made him beyond drunk, and when I called him by the name Alexander he flipped out on me. He just started screaming about how much he hated that name and wished he could get rid of it but he didn't have the guts to do it. I don't like my full name either so I easily sympathized with the poor guy. I told him that if he couldn't change his own name then I would, so I renamed him Alec so he would still have a part of his old name. Alec liked the name and in return he gave me the name Jace and we haven't left each other since."

Magnus thought that over "has Alec ever been in love with you?" He nodded "well he thought he was but I knew he was only fooling himself. Alec... His heart is fragile and a lot of guys like to crush it. Either they let him down or they just die. Alec figured if he loved me we would be together forever, I wouldn't crush his heart and wouldn't die or leave him."

Magnus frowned thinking about how he felt when he was with Camille. He knew that if he was with Camille she would never die but in the end she ended up leaving anyway. "I would never leave Alec." Jace looked at him "That's the thing though Magnus, you will leave him someday. Are you willing to give up your marks or him? How about your mortality? You will die someday Magnus and you will leave him."

It was the same situation that Magnus was in with Shadowhunter Alec. Either way someone was going to die and be left behind. "it seems I made the wrong wish" He said softly making Jace look at him again confused "What wish?" Magnus shook it off "it's nothing."

He wished for equality thinking it was something he always wanted but he knew now he was wrong. The wish he should have made was to be able to live a full happy life with Alec, to grow old with him and die alongside him. A life time with Alec was all he ever really needed. "A wish is a huge thing; a big price would have to be paid to gain a wish."

Magnus frowned looking at him "What?" Jace shrugged "All magic comes with a price but a wish is a huge amount of magic. Depending on the type of magic being used the price could be decent or really bad." Magnus thought about the wishing stone "What about demon magic? what if you use demon magic to grant a wish?"

Jace thought about it for a moment "I'm not really sure but it most likely would be bad. Demons are tricky creatures they take what they think you want and twist it around." Magnus stopped at the park gates looking around "Twist it huh?" Jace shrugged before looking at him "Thanks for helping me with Clary. I'll make sure to put in a good for you with Alec. Thanks for blabbing your big mouth about Clary by the way."

Magnus scratched the back of his head "Yeah sorry about that it just came out." "Well if you make any promises to Alec you better hope they don't just 'come out' because the second it does your relationship with Alec is over." Magnus nodded "I've been warned." Jace nodded and smiled before walking away going home.

"What exactly is this relationship he was speaking of" Ragnor asked standing behind Magnus making him jump out of his skin with surprise. "Ragnor, where did you come from?" Ragnor leaned on the gate "You tried to sneak out this morning but I caught you so I figured I should follow you. I never expected you to be playing cupid for a Warlock."

Magnus rubbed his arm "Well I have a lot of free time so I thought I should help him out." Ragnor shook his head "That's very out of character for you Magnus, then again everything about you has been out of character the past few days. Now tell me what he meant by your 'relationship with Alec'." "You miss heard" Magnus said starting to walk down the street.

"Yeah right, my hearing is flawless and the fact that you have been talking about Alec Lightwood a lot lately only confirms it. Now spill." Magnus sighed and looked around making sure no one else was around before he turned to face Ragnor "I'm dating Alec Lightwood." "No, you are dating Camille Belcourt, or at least you were the last time I checked." Magnus nodded "I am dating her... I'm dating Alec also."

Ragnor stood silent before sighing and running his hand through his hair "Oh Magnus." "It's not that bad." "Of course it is Magnus! He's a Warlock not only that a male Warlock; you can be striped of your marks or killed? He could get killed why are you being so stupid?"

"I love him" I yelled making mundanes walking by stop and stare at me for a moment before going back to walking. "Love him? You hardly know him Magnus." Magnus clenched his fists "You're wrong Ragnor I'm not the person you know, I'm a different Magnus a warlock."

That just made him bust out laughing "Sure you are." "I'm being serious Ragnor I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I used the wishing stone to make Downworlders have rights. Everything is backwards we aren't supposed to be Shadowhunters we're both Warlocks. You are supposed to be dead you, Raphael and Camille. In the world I'm from everyone who is a Shadowhunter here was a Downworlder and vice versa." "Alexander is the real Shadowhunter and he is a damn good one. There are accords that make it so Shadowhunters can't kill Downworlders on a whim."

"This whole thing is ridiculous Magnus why should I believe anything you're saying?" Magnus frowned wondering how he could convince his friend to believe him when it hit him "Our _Parabatai_ bond." Ragnor raised an eyebrow "What about it?" "There is no way you haven't noticed a difference in the bond. Ever since I woke up the other day you have felt like something about me wasn't right, admit it."

Ragnor hesitated before saying "I had noticed but I assumed it was nothing." "It was something; it was something big. This world isn't even real it's a world made up of magic." Ragnor crossed his arms "Tell me this Magnus, say I believe all this crap about your duty to make these accords. Just how would you go about doing that?"

Magnus frowned "To be honest I'm not sure yet. There has never been a situation where there were more Shadowhunters than Downworlders." "You're right about that there are more of us then there is them. You're looking for equality but all you're doing for Downworlders is putting them on the path to extinction." Magnus frowned thinking that over "I won't let it come to that."

"It will come to that Magnus. that's why you need to stop this craziness and go back to the way things were." "I can't do that Ragnor... I can't live like this." Ragnor shook his head before turning his back to Magnus. "We have patrolling to do tonight so we should head back to the institute and get some sleep beforehand."

Magnus sighed nodding before walking with him to the institute. When he got back to the institute he went directly to his room not wanting to deal with Camille or his 'parents'. He plopped down on the bed letting out a long sigh "I just want my life back." he pulled the wishing stone out from under his pillow staring at it frowning "Give me a sign wishing stone, am I doing the right thing? Is this really what I wished for?" He rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 _"Magnus... Magnus... babe wake up" Alexanders soft caring voice whispered in Magnus's ear. Magnus opened his eyes meeting familiar blue ones. "Is it really you" Magnus asked sitting up. Alec smiled nodding "It is me, the real Alec."_

 _Magnus pulled him into his arms holding him tightly breathing in the smell of his hair and scent of his body. It really was his Alec. "I miss you so much Alexander, I just want to come home to you already." Alec hugged Magnus back "That won't happen."_

 _Magnus frowned pulling away and looking back in Alec's eyes "What do you mean? why not?" Alec shook his head before standing up and walking away. Magnus stood up going after him but stopped in his tracks when he seen his Alec walk up to Warlock Alec._

 _"You can never get your Alec back because of your wish" A female voice echoed in the room. Magnus looked around not seeing anyone there but quickly looked back when he heard Alec screaming. The Shadowhunter Alec fell to his knees screaming to the top of his lungs as warlock Alec caught him on fire. "What the hell are you doing" Magnus yelled watching his Alec fade away to nothing but ash._

 _"You're the one who did this to him Magnus, your wish killed him" The female voice said again. Magnus looked around again holding back angry tears "Who the hell are you?" There was no reply until a black smudge of smoke appeared wrapping itself around the remaining Alec. The smoke formed into a woman with Pale white skin, red eyes, and white hair so long it looked like a train on the back of a wedding dress._

 _"Who are you" Magnus asked looking over the clothes she was wearing, a short white dress that had long sleeves that passed her hands and was shredded at the bottom. "I'm the spirit of the wishing stone. My power was used to make your wish come true." Magnus frowned "You're the demon trapped in the wishing stone?"_

 _She nodded "That's correct, my name is Belladonna it's the name of a poisonous flower." "A poisonous flower inside a stone" Magnus said before looking at the pile of ash that was once his boyfriend. "This is what you wanted right? To be a Shadowhunter, to try to make equality for Downworlders? Wishes come with a price and I'm afraid your boyfriend was the payment."_

 _Magnus glared at Belladonna "Is this whole world a demons' illusion?" She shrugged "Who knows. I gave you what you wished for. Tell me Magnus do you know all about the wishing stone and how it works?"_

 _"I know I hold the stone while making a wish and it comes true." She nodded "Yes but that's not really what it does. Just like my name represents a poisonous flower this rock is poisonous. You make a wish and I make it so you regret ever making the wish. It's a lesson on how not to be greedy, which you were."_

 _Magnus glared "I wanted equality!" "Don't shout at me" Belladonna yelled making her white hair turn black and her dress also turn black and be more shredded. "You were selfish with your wish. You had Alec who saw you as his equal but he wasn't enough for you. So you gave him up for a shot at the impossible. Now you will feel nothing but pain and regret from your wish."_

 _Magnus frowned "What if I chose to wish for Alexander and I to be together forever? How would that have turned out?" "Badly." She said simply as her hair and dress turned back to white._

 _"A wish; no matter what it is; is a selfish desire. Even if you wish for someone else's happiness it is a selfish desire to have that person be indebted to you. So you see Magnus any wish you could have made would have just backfired. You're doing all this crap hoping to undo what you have done but only another wishing stone can cancel out a wish. You will watch the people you love fall one by one and then finally you will see the error of your wish. The person you threw away so carelessly will be lost to you forever" She said putting her hand on warlock Alec's shoulder._

 _Magnus looked back down at the pile of ash at his feet. "You won't win Belladonna, I will get everything back to normal and I will get Alexander back." She laid her head back laughing loudly before she and everything around them faded away. ~_

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes quickly, breathing heavily and sweating bullets. He frowned looking around the room before looking at the wishing stone "Belladonna?" He stood up walking over to an empty chest putting the rock in it and putting a lock on it. "I'll prove you wrong" He whispered before walking into the bathroom needing to shower away his awful feeling.

Jace Pov- Jace walked into thePandemonium club to meet up with a group of Downworlders he met with every week. He walked passed the huge crowd of people and went into the VIP section where Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Isabelle, and Simon were all sitting. "Sorry I'm late, was doing something important." Simon raised an eyebrow "Stalking the mundane girl is important?"

Jace glared at him "is there anything you don't know?" He shrugged picking up a glass of blood and sipping it. "Can we get to the point of the meeting? The equality sign we put up is gone" Helen Blackthorn said looking at Jace.

"Alec Lightwood is the one who took it down but the Shadowhunters seen it before hand" Simon said putting down his drink. Isabelle sighed shaking her head "Alec will never understand our fight for equality. If he knew what we were planning, he would put us in cages and send us away to Alaska or something." "Alec thinks that if we stay out of Shadowhunters sights we won't get hurt by them but I can't live like this anymore" Jace said running his hand through his curly blonde hair.

There was a time before Shadowhunters and there will be a time when Shadowhunters are gone. However, that won't happen for a long time and until then they still over power Downworlders. "Magnus Bane said something interesting about accords. They don't sound ideal but it's better than how we're living now" Simon said finishing his drink.

Aline sighed putting her arm around Helen "This is so annoying." Jace nodded before looking at Helen "You're the Seelie queen, surly you have heard something about these accords?" She shook her head no "if I say so all the fair foke are ready to fight in the equality war. My brother Mark runs the wild hunt he can get rid of dead bodies if he must."

Isabelle looked at Jace "Even if all the faeries and vampires fight we don't have enough bodies. We need to get Luke Graymark and his pack on our side." Jace shrugged thinking about Luke. He was born a wolf and became the pack leader for every wolf pack in New York. He had so many followers they could maybe stand a chance against the Shadowhunters.

Luke however, is a very stingy isolated guy and he only ever looked out for himself and his pack. He tolerates the Shadowhunters and their rules and he won't spill useless bloodshed. "Luke might be out of the question" Simon said looking at Jace "You are getting close to Magnus right? He's helping you get that Clary girl. Maybe you should ask him about the accords and see if he will help us."

Jace frowned at that "Well I don't know... that will kill Alec if he thinks Magnus betrayed him. Hell, he will be beyond devastated that we're betraying him." There was a chance everyone here could die and when that happens Alec will be left all alone. "Alec joining us would be a huge asset, his magic alone could blow away a thousand Shadowhunters" Aline pointed out.

"You're right it would help but I know my brother and he won't budge on this" Isabelle said leaning on Simon. "Alec is all about helping mundanes" Jace said frowning and Aline rolled her eyes. "He needs to help his own kind; we need his magic just as much as the Mundanes. He needs to fight."

Helen crossed her arms "Speaking of Alec why is he dating the enemy huh? What if he goes on to the Shadowhunters side because of this Magnus Bane?" "Alec would never betray us" Isabelle yelled and Aline glared at her "He already has by dating him" she yelled back. "Stop yelling at each other" Jace said looking at all of them one at a time.

"Alec is just trying to figure Magnus out he doesn't really like him like that." Isabelle looked at him "Seriously Jace? Alec has completely changed since he met Magnus. He's going back to his old self, he walks around smiling and he even stopped complaining about us."

Jace had noticed those things about Alec, he knew Alec was fooling himself in saying he wasn't falling for Magnus. The truth was Alec was falling and falling hard. "Alec still won't betray us for him." "He better not" Helen said standing up with Aline "This war is happening Jace. You and Isabelle need to be a part of it and so does Alec."

"I don't speak for Alec; he makes his own choices" Jace said thinking it over. "The same goes for the two of you" Simon said looking at Jace "You and Isabelle have the right to fight you don't have to listen to Alec." Isabelle looked at Jace frowning "He's right." Jace nodded standing up "Keep this quiet from Alec until I can get info from Magnus." They all nodded agreeing before leaving the club.

Later that night Isabelle went with Simon to the Dumort and Jace was left home alone with Alec feeling guilty about the secret meeting. "You want some hot chocolate" Alec asked walking into the kitchen. Jace nodded following him "Sure sounds good." Alec put some water in a kettle before putting it on the stove to warm up and Jace sat on a stool in front of the kitchen island watching him.

"Why do you do that?" Alec looked at him leaning on the counter "Do what?" "You make it from scratch. You know you could always just snap your fingers and make hot chocolate appear."

"Maybe I just like making things by hand. I'm not lazy like some people." Jace laughed slightly "You're right about that." Alec stayed quiet for a moment before asking "So... how's Clary doing?"

Jace met his eyes "Why do you ask?" he shrugged "You've been going out a lot lately so I was curious." Jace shrugged looking at the kettle on the stove "I like her a lot but her brother is really protective so I don't really know how to deal with that." Alec smiled "you're talking to the most protective big brother in the world. I can help you with that."

Jace shrugged playing with his phone in his hands. "Magnus is actually helping me. He helped me get her number." "So my boyfriend is helping you date?"

Jace looked at him "Boyfriend, so now he's your boyfriend?" Alec blushed slightly and took the kettle off the stove pouring the water into some mugs "Well... yeah." Jace stood up walking around the island to stand next to him "I thought he was just someone you were trying to figure out." "He is but I think there could be more then that" Alec said putting coco powder in the mugs.

Jace ran his hand through his hair sighing "Alec we need to talk about this." Alec rolled his eyes mixing the powder before handing the mug to Jace "There's nothing to talk about Jace." "yes there is Alec, Magnus is a Shadowhunter dating him will get you killed. You're the one who always says we shouldn't do something that will make Shadowhunters turn on us."

Alec was silent for a long moment before looking at Jace "I'm confused." Jace frowned never seeing Alec second guess himself like this. "About what?" He shrugged stroking his thumb on the rim of the mug.

"Something about Magnus just draws me in. When I'm with him I feel like it's right, as if just being in his arms is where I'm meant to be. I've never felt that way about anyone." Jace put down his mug "Alec it's just the thrill of being forbidden. Lust and love are two different things."

Alec rolled his eyes "it's not lust Jace we haven't done anything like that." "There are different kinds of lust Alec. he makes you feel special and wanted but that's only because you're longing for those things." Alec looked into his mug frowning "I had a horrible dream last night."

He was trying to change the subject and normally Jace wouldn't let him but for once it felt like the right thing to do. "What was it about?" Alec was dead silent for a long moment and his eyes were an intense dark blue. "Everything was burning, the entire city and hundreds of Downworlders were dead in a pool of their own blood."

Jace frowned staying silent. When Alec hand dreams like this it always meant something horrible was going to happen. "I found you among those dead bodies... your eyes were carved out of your head taken as a prize." Alec looked at Jace pleadingly "Please tell me you and Isabelle aren't planning something behind my back."

Jace shook his head no not liking lying to Alec but knew it had to be done. "I wouldn't do that to you Alec. This was obviously just a nightmare." Alec hesitated thinking before nodding slightly "You're right, I'm just over thinking it."

There was a long silence in the room until the sound of the door buzzer broke it. Alec frowned looking at the clock on the stove. "Who would be here at this late hour" Jace asked looking at the door. Alec shrugged and walked over to the monitor pushing the call button "Can I help you?"

"I have business with Alec Lightwood the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec sighed "Must be a walk in, you go to bed I'll handle him." Jace grabbed his jacket "I have to go out, I'll leave out of the fire escape." Alec nodded pushing the button to open the door and Jace watched him for a moment before leaving to find Magnus.

Alec Pov- I was shocked to see that the walk in guest was a Shadowhunter from the Fell family. Ragnor Fell was a Shadowhunter Alec knew since he was a baby. He watched him grow up and become the tough hunter he is today. "What brings you here Ragnor Fell" Alec asked moving over to the couch and sitting down.

Ragnor walked in and sat in the chair across from him "I'm here on personal business." Alec raised an eyebrow before leaning back in the couch "I'm listening." "I am giving you one warning, leave my _Parabatai_ alone and stop leading him a stray from his duty." "Excuse me Mr. Fell but I don't even know your _Parabatai_."

"Magnus Bane! Magnus is my _Parabatai_ and you're killing him." "Magnus is the one who came to me. He asked me out so how does that make me the bad guy?"

"Because you said yes, this is clearly some kind of phase and if you rejected him he would have gotten over it but you accepted. Now he thinks he's in love with you." Alec could feel the blush taking over his face and there was no way of controlling it. "He...he loves me?"

Ragnors' glare made the warm feeling he had inside freeze over. "He's diluted himself into thinking he loves you but it's impossible for him to feel that way." Alec was getting pissed now "What makes you say that?' "Because he's dating Camille Belcourt. She's his girlfriend and he's marrying her."

Alec felt like he was punched in the gut "He... he has a girlfriend?" Ragnor nodded pulling out his phone and showing him a picture of Magnus and a beautiful blonde girl kissing happily "This is real love. What you share with Magnus is an affair. He's using you to blow off steam and nothing else." Alec clenched onto the sleeve of his old sweater as if it could protect him from all these hurtful words "I thought he really liked me."

That made Ragnor let out a cold chuckle "Magnus like you? I heard that you were smart. You are a Downworlder, a parasite and nothing more. Someone like you doesn't even deserve to know Magnus let alone be with him. Remember what you are Alexander Lightwood, a good for nothing scum of the earth Downworlder."

"Don't call me Alexander" he said half heartily feeling to depressed to really fight about it. "What right do you have coming in here and saying all these things? I know what all you Shadowhunters think of us you didn't have to come here and tell me. You can say all you want that Magnus doesn't like me but I don't think that's true. You don't want to admit that your _Parabatai_ is changing."

"My _Parabatai_ doesn't need you" Ragnor said coldly before turning and walking out. Alec closed and locked the door before leaning his back on it closing his eyes tight. Hot tears were burning his eyes trying to escape passed his closed lids but he forced them away. He didn't want to cry; he didn't want to acknowledge the hold Magnus Bane had on him. He has never been in love like this before and it was eating him away inside. He slid down the door till he was sitting on the floor and he laid his head back letting the tears roll down his face.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! Belladonna won't let Magus change the world so easily.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I kept my promise to you darlings. This chapter didn't originally have a sex scene but by your request I made it have one. I thought I could give you all something nice to hold on to before all the drama begins.**

 **I imagine warlock Alec being very... vocal. He isn't afraid to tell Magnus what he wants sexually. You all enjoy that ;)**

* * *

Magnus Pov- Magnus looked around for Ragnor having lost him when they were patrolling Brooklyn. They were close to Alec's place and it took everything he had not to go see him. He hasn't seen him since they went to the beach together. "There you are" Jace's voice came from down the street.

Magnus turned looking at him and smiled "Hey, need help with Clary again?" He shook his head no walking up to him "I need to talk to you about Alec." Magnus frowned "I thought we already talked about Alec." "I need to ask you a favor... A real huge favor."

Magnus frowned not liking the urgency in Jace's voice. "What is it?" He looked around before looking back at Magnus "I need you to take Alec and run away." "Why the hell would I do that for!? Alec would never run away with me and why should he anyway?"

Jace rubbed his temples "Something's going to happen soon and I don't want Alec to be here when it does." Magnus didn't have to ask what he was talking about, he already knew. "You're all going to war aren't you?" Jace nodded looking away.

"We don't have enough man power to win but we still want to try. I'm telling you this because I trust You Magnus. I can't have Alec here during all of this. If Isabelle and I die he won't be able to live with himself for not stopping us. If Alec fought alongside us, we could possibly win but he won't so he needs to be far away."

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know if I will be able to do that Jace. Alec isn't stupid he knows this war is coming." "Yes but he doesn't know Isabelle and I are a part of it. Please Magnus ask Alec to take you on a date out of the city, out of the country even. I was wrong before about Alec only trying to figure you out. You made him fall in love with you so please."

Magnus met Jace's pleading golden eyes; he had never seen the real Jace look in such a way before. "I have things I need to get done here... I can't leave." Jace flinched before yelling "I thought you cared about Alec!" "I do care about Alec, that's why I can't go. I have to make everything right again."

"What does that even mean? What side are you on" Jace yelled clenching his fists. "I'm on my side, mine and Alec's. This war will end in ruin you have to stop." "Are you saying you'll fight against us?" "No that's not what I'm saying!"

Jace grabbed Magnus by the shoulders "Please... I'm begging you Magnus. I'll get on my hands and knees if I have to and beg some more, you're the only person I trust with Alec. You need to take him away for when all this is over the Shadowhunters can't go after him for being associated with us. If he's not here during the war they have no proof that he was involved."

Magnus frowned not thinking that part over before. Even if he doesn't fight in the war he could still get hurt. There's no doubt that the Shadowhunters will go on a killing spree of all the New York Downworlders they can find after the war is over, Alec wasn't safe here. "When should I do it" Magnus asked finally giving in.

Jace relaxed "He needs to be gone by tomorrow night. The war is the day after tomorrow. I'm counting on you Magnus." "What about Clary" Magnus asked frowning "You worked so hard to get her and now you could die and she won't know what happened to you."

"One, I'm going on a date with her tonight and two, there's a chance I won't die you know." He sighed before looking up at the stars "I wish I could be with Clary but the Downworlders need me to fight." Magnus's Jace would have done anything to be with Clary... but he also wouldn't abandon his people. Magnus wondered if it came down to choosing like this who would his Jace choose Clary or the world?

"I'll take Alexander away but I can't control it if he objects to going." "Let's hope he won't" Jace said thinking. "Hey Magnus what are you doing with this Warlock again" Ragnor asked walking up to us. Jace frowned listening to his voice "That voice... you were the guy who saw Alec a moment ago."

That made Magnus feel uneasy "Why did you go see Alec?" Ragnor shrugged "I just wanted to talk to him is all." Jace glared at him "And what is it you wanted to talk to him about? If you hurt my brother in any way, you'll be sorry."

"I just told him to back off of Magnus. Don't be getting all high and mighty with me Downworlder." Magnus frowned "You what?" Ragnor looked at him "I told him to leave you alone. I suggest you leave him alone as well Magnus, it would be a shame if anything happened to him because you couldn't listen."

Magnus was completely shocked, this Ragnor definitely wasn't anything like his old friend at all. If anything he was ruining his memory of his best friend. "Is that a threat" Jace asked glaring at Ragnor. Ragnor looked at him "Yeah it is. You gonna make something of it?"

Jace clenched his fist as golden fire formed around it "no one threatens my brother." Magnus looked between them "Guy's calm down will you?" Ragnor pulled out a seraph blade calling out an angels' name making it blaze with light. "You won't win Downworlder."

Jace opened his clenched hand and the fire swirled around it until a sword made of the fire appeared. Jace got hold of the sword before pointing it at Ragnor "bring it on Shadowhunter." "KNOCK IT OFF!" Alec's voice echoed down the street.

Jace and Ragnor both stopped, looking around and Alec appeared between them in a blaze of blue fire. He looked at Magnus before looking at Jace furiously "You know better than to pick a fight with a Shadowhunter." Jace frowned "Alec he threatened to kill you. I'm not going to just sit back and watch him say stuff like that."

Alec smiled sadly at him "Thank you for sticking up for me but you don't have to. I'm the one who chose to be with Magnus so I'll deal with what comes with it." That made Magnus frown. Was Alec going to break up with him?

Jace sighed letting the fire sword in his hand vanish "If you say so Alec." Ragnor put his blade away "Let's go Magnus" he said walking passed him. Magnus just stood there not taking his eyes off of Alec. His eyes were red and puffy meaning he had been crying. Was Ragnor the one who made him cry?

Magnus couldn't help but remember the first time he seen Alec cry. It was after they started officially dating and Alec had a huge fight with his parents over him. Alec came to his apartment looking numb and out of it and before Magnus knew it Alec collapsed on the ground sobbing his eyes out. It was beautiful and horrible all at the same time because it was a side of Alec he had never seen before and never wanted to see again.

Now he was here again seeing Alec cry for the first time only this time it was just horrible. It was his fault that Alec was sad. "Magnus are you coming or not" Ragnor yelled looking back at Magnus. He looked at his friend before looking at Alec again.

Alec looked unconcerned but his eyes said he didn't want Magnus to leave. "I'll be along later" he said looking at Ragnor. Ragnor glared at him before leaving him alone with Jace and Alec. Alec looked at Jace "You should go home."

Jace looked at Magnus before looking back at Alec "You coming?" He shook his head no "I want to speak with Magnus for a little bit." Jace hesitated before nodding and heading toward the apartment. Magnus watched him before looking at Alec "I'm so sorry about Ragnor. He thinks he's helping me by trying to keep me from you but he's wrong."

"Do you love me" Alec asked suddenly, shocking Magnus. "What?" Alec shrugged "Ragnor said you diluted yourself into falling in love with me. Is it true?"

"I don't think it's diluted but yes I'm in love with you." Alec glanced away looking sad but a small blush still appeared on his face "So you really do love me?" Magnus nodded "Does that bother you? I know you're just trying to figure me out."

That made him flinch "Jace told you?" Magnus nodded "Is it true?" Alec sighed "It was in the beginning... but not now." Magnus smiled "So you fell for me?"

He nodded shyly in response "yes." "Does that mean you won't break up with me? Ragnor didn't convince you to leave me?" Alec was silent now and Magnus didn't like it "Alexander talk to me."

"You call me Alexander a lot. I would have killed anyone else who says it as much as you." He walked across the street to a tiny park and sat on an old swing. Magnus followed him and sat on the swing next to him "So are we breaking up" he asked not being able to bear the thought of it.

Even if this wasn't his real Alec, he knew he couldn't survive another break up. Alec sighed "I don't want to break up Magnus. I have come to like you a lot." "It sounds like there's a 'but' in there" Magnus said watching him.

Alec shook his head no "No but, I don't want this to end. I don't want us to get killed either." That made Magnus feel even worse about the war that was coming. "Alec..." he started, going to tell him everything but when Alec looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes shown bright in the moonlight. He was happy just being here with Magnus.

"What" Alec asked blinking confused when Magnus stopped talking and Magnus shook his head smiling "it's nothing." Alec rolled his eyes "Just tell me." Magnus thought for what to say when it came to him "Can we go somewhere else?" Alec blinked confused before standing up "You mean to a bar or to my place?"

Magnus shook his head no "I mean a vacation, somewhere out of state or out of the country." Alec was hesitant now "I don't know how I feel about leaving my siblings right now." "I think it would be best for us to get away" Magnus argued. "What about our jobs? Can you really just leave without giving our relationship away-"

He stopped talking looking lost in thought making Magnus frown "What is it?" "You say you love me, yet you're engaged to be married to Camille Belcourt." That shocked Magnus "I am not engaged to her... I am dating her though." "So it was true that you're dating her and I at the same time?"

He nodded "Yes but only because I was using her to convince myself that I wasn't gay. When I saw you I fell for you instantly and I couldn't lie to myself anymore." "You said you were at my sisters' party yet you claimed you weren't part of the crash. You lied about that didn't you?"

Magnus sighed nodding "The truth is I led that group to your house. I was hiding in your closet cause you were getting out of the shower and I didn't want to get caught." Magnus expected him to yell but he busted out laughing instead "You were in my closet? How ironic is that?"

I rolled my eyes smiling "yes it's soooo funny." "Well it is, I feel like it's something you wouldn't normally do." It was true that warlock Magnus wouldn't have hidden from Alec but Shadowhunter Magnus did. Alec stopped laughing wiping a tear from his eye "I needed a good laugh."

That made Magnus smile "glad I could help now please answer my question. Can we please go on vacation together?" Alec thought about it for a long moment before saying the words Magnus had hoped he would never hear out of any Alec's mouth "I want to go camping." It took everything Magnus had not to complain or whine. He didn't like doing rough and tough dirty things like camping but he would do anything for Alec.

"We could go into the mountains" Magnus said, smiling when Alec's face lit up like a Christmas tree "So we can go camping?" Magnus nodded smiling more "I never pegged you as the camping type though." He shrugged "well the fake me hated camping since my clothes would always get muddy but the real me loves camping. Once Jace, Isabelle, and I went camping and Jace got chased by a bear because he rushed into its cave waking it from its nap. Isabelle couldn't stand camping cause of the dirt but I love the smell of the fresh air and seeing the moon and the stars."

Magnus smiled loving seeing Alec look so happy "So then tomorrow let's head for the mountains." Alec thought for a few minutes before nodding "Let's do it."

When Magnus got back to the institute he was surrounded by his friends the moment he got off the elevator. "Hello friends... Can I help you?" "Ragnor told us everything Magnus" Tessa said putting her hands on her hips "I can't believe you're cheating on Camille with a Male Warlock." Magnus glared at Ragnor "You told them?" "Of course I did I need their help snapping you out of this."

"This is an intervention Magnus" Catarina said grabbing his arm and pulling him to one of the training rooms. "I don't need an intervention Catarina, if anything you all need one." "Why would we need one Magnus; you are the one who's seeing a filthy Downworlder behind Camille's back" Raphael said glaring. Magnus clenched his fists "Alec isn't filthy."

"He's a Downworlder so he is. His blood is filthy." Tessa put her hand on Magnus's shoulder "Magnus why are you acting like this? Did you hit your head when that demon knocked you out? Ever since that day you have been acting beyond strange."

"Tell us the truth, and I don't want to hear that crap from before about you being a warlock and everyone else being who their not" Ragnor said crossing his arms. Magnus shook his head "I just need a break okay? I'm going to spend a few days in the woods alone to think things over." "The woods... alone... by yourself" Catarina asked calling my bluff.

"Yeah I have been thinking about what you said Ragnor and you were right I have to get my priorities in order. So I want to be alone in the woods for a few days." "It might be what's best for you, maybe one of us should go with you" Tessa said thinking. Magnus shook his head no "I just really need time by myself."

Ragnor nodded "Very well but I hope when you come back you will be over Alec Lightwood for good. I'll easily kill him if this relationship continues." Magnus nodded "it will be I swear it, now if you guys don't mind I am dead tired and need to hit the sheets." He walked passed them going to his room and the moment he got there he started packing to go camping with Alec.

The warlock Magnus wouldn't have had a single thing for camping but it seemed this Magnus was prepared for sleeping outside overnight. He had a closet full of sleeping bags and camping supplies that Magnus himself have never even seen before let alone used. He just hoped Alec knew how to do it. The thought of Alec made Magnus frown and look at the box he locked the wishing stone in.

He was sure Shadowhunter Alec would be all up for camping, his eyes would light up just like Warlock Alec's did and they would be going to have fun not to avoid war. Sighing Magnus laid on his bed putting his arm over his eyes to block the light in his room. He was risking everything with all these secrets and lies he was keeping from Alec. A war was coming that shouldn't even be happening in the first place.

If Magnus wasn't so selfish, if only he saw what he had instead of wishing for something he thought he wanted then none of this would be happening. The world would be at peace, everyone would be back to normal and more importantly he would have his Alec back. His sweet caring bad ass Shadowhunter Alec who Magnus has missed so much. He carelessly threw him aside but never again. Alec will never be second place to Magnus ever again.

 _When Magnus opened his eyes he was surprised to see the ceiling of his bedroom of his apartment instead of the institute ceiling. He sat up fast looking around the room feeling more and more relieved the longer his eyes took in his clothes and make up laying around everywhere. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before looking down at the sleeping figure lying next to him covered in black runes and scars. He smiled never being so happy to see those runes in all his life._

 _He gently touched Alec's back tracing the Iratze rune there. The contact made Alec grumble before he tiredly opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus. His eyes were the beautiful blue that Magnus loved so much. "Magnus you're finally awake" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly._

 _Magnus smiled thinking he was adorable before frowning taking in his words "What do you mean by finally awake?" Alec stopped rubbing his eyes and smiled at him "We fell into some holes in that cave remember? You hit your head on a rock and I found you out cold so I brought you home. I'm sorry you got hurt over us."_

 _Magnus pulled Alec close hugging him tight "I don't even care Alexander, I'm just glad it was all a dream... a horrible, horrible dream." Alec hugged him back looking up at him "Did you have a nightmare?" He nodded kissing Alec's forehead "Yeah but it's all okay now... I have you so it's okay. I'll never ever take you for granted Alec."_

 _Alec smiled caressing his cheek "what's gotten into you all of a sudden Magnus? You have never taken me for granted what makes you think you have?" Magnus shook his head and just laid down still holding Alec "it doesn't matter." Alec watched him before touching his head "How do you feel? You hit your head really hard earlier."_

 _Magnus smiled at him "I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me Alexander." Alec sat up on his elbows looking down at Magnus "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Magnus smiled not able to help himself "maybe you can heal me, I'm sure you can find a way." A huge blush spread on Alec's cheeks before he leaned down kissing Magnus softly on the lips "I'll do whatever you want Magnus."_

 _Magnus smiled flipping over, pushing Alec onto his back and getting on top of him kissing him briefly. Alec wrapped his arms tight around Magnus's neck pulling him closer and kissing him back. Magnus broke the kiss and started sending soft kisses down his neck taking in Alec's familiar scent. "Magnus..." Alec moaned softly holding him tighter._

 _He put his mouth to Magnus's ear and whispered "You abandoned me." Magnus froze looking into Alec's eyes "What?" Alec searched his eyes "I'm not important to you." "That's ridiculous Alexander I love you, you're the most important person in my life."_

 _Alec glanced away "If you loved me you wouldn't have wished for everything to be different. You wouldn't have so easily pushed me aside." That made Magnus flinch "But... that was all a dream... it was a dream wasn't it?" Alec closed his eyes frowning and when he opened them again they were the eyes of a cats. "You lied to me Magnus."_

 _Magnus sat up fast getting off the bed and Alec got out of it too. As he stood up all the runes and scars vanished from his skin as if they were never there to begin with. "I trusted you to help me keep my siblings safe yet you're tricking me into going on some trip with you. If you loved me, you wouldn't put me through that... you wouldn't let my siblings die."_

 _Magnus shook his head "I can't control this war Alec; they're going to fight wither I stop them or not." "But you could have told me the truth, you could have given me the chance to stop them but you didn't... you were selfish Magnus and I hate you for it." Magnus could feel his blood freeze "You... you hate me?" Alec's eyes got an intense blue and he held up his hand making a bow made up of blue flames appear._

 _"That's right, and since you so carelessly let my siblings die I have no choice but to kill you in return." He held the bow getting in a fighting stance and when he pulled the string back an arrow made of fire appeared. Magnus backed up against the wall "Alec can't we talk this out?" Alec met Magnus's eyes with cold lifeless ones "I'm done talking Magnus, I'm done with you."_

 _He let the flaming arrow go and Magnus closed his eyes tight waiting for it to puncture his heart but when nothing happened he opened his eyes again. Alec was gone and he was once again surrounded by nothing but white space just like the last dream he had. "that was pretty scary wasn't it" Belladonna said standing behind him. He turned around glaring at the white haired girl._

 _"Do you think that was funny? I thought I was in the real world, then I thought Alec was going to kill me, why would you trick me like that?" "It wasn't a trick Magnus it was a warning. You're making the situation worse then what it has to be. Your actions are going to make everything worse."_

 _Magnus clenched his fists "I want to go home, I want my old life back with my old friends and my old Alec. I learned your lesson, I won't be greedy anymore so please put everything back to the way it was." Belladonna shook her head frowning "You haven't learned your lesson and I don't have the power to undo your wish." She walked up to him and touched his cheek "I warned you before Magnus, I'm going to take everything from you and make sure you really feel the weight of your wish."_

 _Magnus pulled away from her frowning "Why is Alec such a strong Warlock in this world? In the real world Alec is the behind the scenes guy who just defends but it seems in this world he does it all. He protects his siblings but he's also stronger than they are." Belladonna shrugged looking over her nails._

 _"It's because he's the price of your wish. This fake world was created around him so that means he's the strongest in the world. He could win that silly war all on his own if he really wanted to. If you lie to him and keep that his siblings are in the war from him he will snap. He'll lose control and all that magical ability I gave him will go haywire."_

 _Magnus frowned not liking the sound of that but he also wasn't forgetting who he was talking to. "You're a demon, how do I know you're not just messing with me?" She shrugged "You can think whatever you want but I think you should heed my advice. If Alec finds out you're lying to him he will feel betrayed, if his siblings die he will want revenge. You need to look inside yourself and ask if your wish to get your old life back is worth Alec's sanity."_

 _I grabbed my hair pulling at it in frustration "I don't know what to do with you. One moment you're threatening my entire existence and now you're warning me about what can go wrong?" She shrugged "Your wish created this world Magnus. It's up to you on how you want it to pan out." She vanished and Magnus clenched his fists screaming in frustration._

Alec Pov- When he got back to the apartment Alec went straight to his room wondering what to pack for the camping trip. "How did your talk go" Jace asked leaning on the door frame of his room. Alec smiled putting an overnight bag on the bed and snapping his fingers making his stuff start packing themselves. "Magnus and I are going camping in the mountains together."

He expected Jace to give him the third degree but he just smiled "So you're going on vacation?" He nodded grabbing some flashlights "I'm excited." Jace walked into the room and hugged Alec making him stand there awkward and confused. "Um... Jace... what's with the sudden hug?"

He just held Alec tighter closing his eyes "Cause I'm glad you're my brother." Alec smiled hugging him back "I'm glad you're my brother too Jace." Jace let him go smiling "So camping with Magnus huh? Guess that means you'll be leaving the warlock responsibilities to Isabelle and I?"

He laughed and nodded "I'm sure you two can handle a little hard work; it'll be good for you." Jace nodded not taking his eyes off of Alec "I hope everything will be fine when you get back." Alec rolled his eyes "It's not like the world will end if I'm not here." Jace nodded and hugged Alec again before walking out of the room leaving Alec alone confused to what was up with him. It wasn't normal for Jace to be all touchy feely. He shrugged it off and went back to packing excited about being with Magnus on a trip.

"It's beautiful" Alec cheered looking at the huge waterfall where they were going to make camp. "It is but is this really where you want to set up camp? What if everything gets wet?" Magnus asked putting down his bag. Alec shrugged smiling "We can go swimming."

Magnus frowned looking in the water and Alec lost his smile "What's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing... It's just I'm afraid of the water." "How come?" Magnus shrugged "Someone tried to drown me once."

"That's awful" Alec said thinking before grabbing Magnus's hands pulling him toward the water "Let's face your fear together." Magnus dug his heels into the dirt "What? Why?" "Because a Shadowhunter shouldn't be afraid of the water or anything else for that matter."

He dropped Magnus's hands before pulling off his own shirt making Magnus's eyes be directly drawn to his chest. "like what you see" Alec asked snapping his fingers making his jeans be replaced with swim trunks. Magnus swallowed hard looking over Alec's body "Um... well..." Alec snapped his fingers again and now Magnus was also shirtless in swim trunks. "Come and get me Magnus" He said before going into the water.

Magnus stayed in place not moving a muscle and Alec rolled his eyes "Come on, be a man." "Fine you want me to come in then here I come" Magnus said heading closer to the waterfall. He stood at the edge of it letting his feet soak in the water and Alec watched him "Come on in." He watched as Magnus took a deep breath and made his way into the water till he was waist down in it.

"It's cold" He said hugging himself and Alec smiled before moving over to him wrapping his arms around his waist. "let's be close then" he said laying his head on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus smiled and rubbed Alec's head gently "Already warmer" He said softly. Alec nodded meeting Magnus's eyes "Thanks for coming in the water with me."

"I would do anything for you Alexander." Alec sighed pulling his head fully away to look at him "You're never going to stop that will you? My names Alec not Alexander." Magnus smiled "You say that yet when I say your full name you blush a little and your eyes light up. Admit it you love when I call you Alexander."

Alec sighed again shaking his head before laying his head on Magnus's shoulder again. "I guess it's okay, I like the way it sounds coming out of your mouth." Magnus smiled whispering the name again in Alec's ear making shivers go down his spine. He felt safe and loved being held by Magnus.

"I love you" He whispered softly into Magnus's neck. Magnus smiled touching Alec's cheek, making him look up into his eyes "I love you too Alexander." Alec smiled searching his eyes before leaning in and kissing him briefly. He hadn't kissed him since they went to the beach together but each time always felt like the first.

Kissing Magnus sent chills down Alec's spine and made him feel more alive than he had ever felt in his eight hundred years of living. How had he lived without Magnus? How had he kiss, loved, breathed anyone but Magnus?

Magnus Pov- Magnus broke the kiss from Alec before sending lite butterfly kisses down his soft smooth neck. Alec laid his head back gladly giving him room. Magnus was so excited by these turn of events but there were also multiple amounts of guilt eating away at him. One, he had tricked Alec into coming on this trip and while they'll be camping and canoodling Alec's siblings will be fighting for their rights and possibly die. The second feeling of guilt was for his real Alec, his sweet caring Shadowhunter.

Would sleeping with Warlock Alec be considered cheating on his own? They're both the same person but who can really say. Then there was that crazy dream he had yesterday night where both Alec's told him they hated him. This Alec tried to kill him for keeping all of these lies, could that have been a warning?

Magnus got pulled out of these horrible thoughts when Alec's grip around his neck got tighter and soft moans escaped his trembling lips. No matter what world he was in Alec's wanting face was always adorable and sexy. Still though, passed the moans he could hear his Alec saying ' _the sooner we find the wishing stone, the sooner we can come home and I can show you how much I appreciate your help.'_ Magnus had imagined that night would have ended with mind blowing sex not the world going all Topsy Tervy.

"Why did you stop" Alec asked looking at Magnus who hadn't even noticed he had stopped. "Sorry, was thinking." "About what" Alec asked having a hint of irritation in his voice. "You" he said shrugging making Alec blush again "What about me?"

Magnus smiled the sexy smile he knew always made his Alec weak in the knees "About how sexy the noises that come out of your mouth are." As with his Alec this one swooned slightly loving Magnus's smile and words. He reached up grabbing Magnus's face before pulling him down hard on his mouth. Their lips crushed together kissing fiercely, both trying to dominate the other.

Magnus ran his hand up Alec's thigh letting all the thoughts of war and Shadowhunters leave his mind. All he wanted was to be in the moment together with Alec. Alec's hands moved from Magnus's face to around his neck and he pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Magnus wasn't complaining, he moved his arms under Alec and lifted him up so he was holding him.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist tightly and Magnus smiled feeling how hard Alec was getting through his swim trunks. "Someone's getting excited" he said before kissing him again. Alec kissed him back before breaking it looking into his eyes "like you're one to talk. You're just as bad as me."

Magnus smirked pushing Alec's body against my own making him moan from the contact. "I would like to see how bad you can be." Magnus's Alec would have blushed and glanced away. Not this Alec though, he just smirked back leaning into Magnus whispering in his ear hotly "I don't think you can handle how bad I can be."

This made Magnus shiver and he whispered back "I would like to try." Alec smiled at this and rolled his hips against Magnus's causing a grunt to escape his lips. Alec rolled his hips three more times slowly. On the third he snapped his fingers to get rid of their swim trucks causing their arousals to actually brush.

The sudden change from Clothes brushing to actual skin made Magnus gasp in delightful surprise. Alec smiled at the gasp and he looked down at Magnus with the eyes of a cat stalking his pray. He slowly licked his lips as if Magnus was a treat he was about to devour "those noises are absolutely delicious."

"I bet yours are even more so" Magnus said before pressing Alec on his back against the stone wall of the waterfall. A spark left Alec's fingers and seconds later a few of Magnus's fingers were covered in lube. "Guess you'll have the force the noises out of me and see for yourself." "With pleaser" Magnus said before slipping two fingers inside of Alec's entrance nice and slow.

Alec let out a happy sigh before glancing at Magnus "why so slow? You're going to have to work to get those noises." Magnus smiled putting his fingers in deeper "I'm liking this confident side of you. It's different from what I'm used to. Not that I don't love how we usually do things."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alec said panting at the feeling of Magnus's fingers. "You wouldn't" Magnus said started to bend his fingers and stretch Alec. Alec laid his head back against the stone wall panting and moaning from the pleasure. "More, go deeper."

Magnus complied, thrusting his fingers deeper and adding a third digit a moment later. After a few more thrusts he felt his fingers brush the bundle of nerves that would send Alec to heaven. He brushed the nerves again and Alec let out a shameless cry laying his head back more. Magnus continued his attack on Alec's sensitive spots while pressing his lips on his neck kissing all the way down to his collar bone.

Alec slid his hands into Magnus's hair before clenching it hard making a painful yet enjoyable moan escape Magnus's lips. He leaned into Magnus's ear hotly whispering "Magnus, Magnus I need you. All of you." Magnus nodded also feeling his need and he took his fingers out of Alec.

Alec whined slightly at the loss but he quickly magically made lube appear in is hand before reaching down and grabbing Magnus's member, coating it. Alec in any universe was amazing at hand jobs but this Alec held it a little tighter making it seem more edgy than usual. Magnus leaned his head back breathing heavily as Alec pumped him "God Alec, you're amazing."

Alec smirked before leaning into Magnus's ear whispering "Aren't Shadowhunters supposed to say 'by the angel'?" Magnus licked a line of sweat rolling down Alec's neck before whispering in his ear "The only angel I worship is you." Alecs movement on his erection stopped and he stayed still for a moment before letting go and wrapping his arms back around Magnus's neck holding him close and tight. "I'm no Angel."

I shook my head lining myself up with his entrance. "Oh how wrong you are Alexander" he said before thrusting inside in one swoop. Alec let out a joyful cry as his eyes rolled back and his head leaned back on the wall. They breathed waiting for Alec to be ready for movement and when he was Magnus didn't hesitate on deeply thrusting inside him.

Alec cried out shamelessly, not even going to try to pretend to have control over all the pleasure Magnus was enticing inside him. He held on tighter to Magnus's neck and forced his eyes open looking into Magnus's. The pupils of Alec's gorgeous cat eyes were almost swallowing up the beautiful blue. "Magnus, Harder. I want you to go harder."

Magnus did as he asked spreading Alecs' legs a little wider for he could get closer to reach deeper. Once he did go deeper he hit Alec's sweet spot causing Alec to cry out in joyous pleasure. "Right there Magnus. Hit me right there. I want to feel so good I forget my own name."

"Geez Alec, you're driving me crazy" Magnus said picking up the pace, hitting the spot over and over. Alecs' eyes closed again as he laid his forehead on Magnus's moaning softly. "Magnus, I can't hold on much longer." "it's okay baby, neither can I."

Alec clung onto Magnus still having his forehead pressed to his and he cried out as he orgasmed onto Magnus's chest and waist. Magnus made a couple more thrusts before letting go inside of Alec causing the Lightwood so shiver in delight. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other and breathing each other in as they road their sexual high. Once they calmed down Magnus excited, lowering Alec and himself into the water letting it wash away the mess they made.

"That. Was. Amazing" Alec said every other breath. Magnus smiled nodding, moving a strand of Alec's sweaty hair out of his eyes "It really was."

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes smiling before leaning in and gently placing a kiss on his lips. Magnus kissed him back feeling happy to know that even when Alec's different they could still have amazing mind blowing sex.

Alec broke the kiss suddenly smirking up at Magnus before letting go and diving into the water out of Magnus's sight. Magnus looked in the water for his boyfriend wondering why he was being so playful, when he spotted him swimming through the waterfall going into a cave that was hidden behind it.

"A cave" He asked confused before following Alec, going through the waterfall and into the cave. When he got inside he was caught speechless at the sparkling blue crystals hanging all over. The reflection of the water made them shimmer and they were the same beautiful blue as Alec's eyes. "Beautiful huh" Alec asked looking up at it too.

His sudden voice surprised Magnus out of his thoughts and he smiled "Looks like your eyes." Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus remembered that this Alec didn't like his eyes. He thought it was the only thing about him that people liked. "You know I like you for way more than your eyes right?"

Alec glanced at Magnus crossing his arms "...so you've told me." Magnus smiled thinking he was adorable "Well I meant it. You're way more than your blue eyes and black hair." Alec smiled not able to help himself and he dropped his hands "How do you do it Magnus?"

Magnus blinked confused "Do what?" "You say things that make me put my guard down without a second thought. You make me feel safe and wanted, that's the last thing I should feel with a Shadowhunter." Magnus smiled happy he had such an effect on him.

He wondered if this was how his Alec felt when Magnus told him he loved him for the first time. To know that somehow his presence in Magnus's long immortal life meant something. It did mean something to Magnus to have Alec, it means everything and now he understood how much it meant to him too. "You're happier than I expected you to be about this" Alec said smiling slightly.

Magnus smiled grabbing Alec's hand, entwining their fingers "I love you so of course I'm happy." That made Alec blush again "I don't know if I'll ever get used to hearing you say that. What do you intend to do about your friends and your girlfriend? If you love me then I don't want us to be a secret."

Magnus frowned kissing Alec's hand "We can't be found out till Downworlders have equality." Alec frowned at that "Jace and Isabelle want that too. The way everyone is going about it is wrong. 'Equality or death', in the end death would be the outcome. I wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to Jace and Izzy."

The happiness inside Magnus died and was replaced with shear guilt. The whole reason they were even here was because Jace begged him to take Alec away while he and his sister fought for their lives in a useless war. "Magnus what is it" Alec asked putting his hand on Magnus's cheek pulling him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Magnus leaned into the touch thinking about the horrible thing he had done. He closed his eyes letting out a long sigh before opening his eyes "Alec... we need to talk."

Jace Pov- The night Alec left to meet Magnus I sent a mass text to all the people involved in the upcoming war. It was time to move into action. He knew they didn't have long before Magnus would tell Alec everything and he would be back to stop everything. "Did they drive there" Isabelle asked walking into the living room with Simon.

I nodded "The drive there is about four hours long, he'll defiantly portal on his way back though. If we're not dead by the end of this, he'll kill us himself." Simon put his arm around Isabelle "We better get moving then. Let's hope Magnus can go a few hours without spilling his guts."

Jace nodded taking some deep breaths "Meet everyone in the park. I'll be along shortly." They nodded both leaving the apartment and he watched them before pulling out his phone that buzzed from getting a text from Clary. _'I loved our date last night, want to hang out tonight?'_

He smiled to himself getting a warm feeling in his chest. Clary made Jace feel things that he had never felt before in his eight hundred years. He lost his smile though knowing that this couldn't last. He had to fight for his people and there was a huge chance he could die tonight.

Strangely enough he was at peace with the thought of death. Months ago when they started planning this war he was all for giving up his life for justice. Now that he was in love, really in love, he wanted to push back every moment he could to the inevitable end. He wanted to be in Clary's life but he couldn't be.

He felt guilt, guilt for betraying Alec and for leading Clary on. Guilt for not being honest with the two people who meant the world to him. He took another deep breath before texting Clary back typing _'Look, I like you and all but it turns you're not my type. Sorry but I don't think we should see each other again.'_

He closed his eyes tight holding back the hot tears that were burning his eyelids threatening to escape. It took everything he had to push the send button before catching the phone on fire dropping it on the floor. He watched it melt numbly before putting the fire out and leaving going to meet everyone else. Once he got to the park groups of vampires, warlocks, and Fair foke were gathered around waiting.

Jace looked around disappointed that none of the wolves came. He figured they wouldn't go against Luke's orders but a part of him hoped they would. "Okay everyone listen up" Jace said loudly getting everyone to quiet down and look at him. "Today is the day we have been waiting for, the day we get equality."

"Where's Alec" Aline yelled crossing her arms over her chest "I told you to convince him to fight with us." "Alec knows nothing about this. I won't let him get hurt because of us." "He's out of town so he won't stop us" Isabelle said backing Jace up.

The crowd grumbled not happy about Alec's absence but they all went silent when Jace made his famous flaming sword appear in his hand "let's get started, the world changes today!" They all held up their fists in the air cheering and Isabelle made a red flaming whip appear in her hand. They walked to the institute in a huge group yelling and chanting until they got to the gate. "How do you suppose we get passed he barer" Helen asked watching Jace. He rolled his eyes before grabbing Isabelle's free hand with his own.

They lifted their joint hands saying a spell making the barer come crumbling down. As it did Jace couldn't help but think of Alec in this moment. He could have easily lowered it on his own while he and Isabelle had to do it together. Alec really would have been a great asset to this war.

"You ready for this" Isabelle asked watching Jace. He looked at her squeezing her hand before letting it go and running to the institute doors with everyone else kicking it open once they got to it. A big group of Young Shadowhunters were already there waiting, Ragnor fell being in the front. "How suspicious of you to make your move while Magnus isn't here" Ragnor said looking among the crowd. "Where's Alec?"

"He's not here, he doesn't even know this is happening" Jace said glaring at him. "Doesn't mean he won't be killed, him being associated with you makes him guilty." Jace set his jaw irritated "What logic is that?" Raphael Santiago moved next to Ragnor glaring at Simon "I knew you were up to something Vampire."

Simon rolled his eyes "Just give in and we won't have to hurt you." That made all of the Shadowhunters laugh "In case you forgot there are a lot more of us then there are of you" Tessa Gray said putting her hands on her hips. "We out number you so far, if you call for reinforcements the it won't matter we can still beat you if we each fight with the power of five men" Isabelle yelled cracking her whip on the ground. The Shadowhunters laughed again, all but Ragnor Fell. He was busy staring Jace down "You going to make a move warlock?" Jace glared clenching onto his flaming sword tight "Bring it on Shadowhunter."

Alec Pov- Alec sat on land with Magnus felt now fully clothed and feeling like he was constantly getting hit in the face. Every word that came out of Magnus's mouth sent him in agonizing pain. Magnus had lied, he tricked him into coming on this stupid camping trip all so his siblings could kill themselves in this stupid war. "Alec... please say something" Magnus said not liking Alec's silence.

He didn't want to talk though, he wanted to scream and rip Magnus's head off. "YOU KNEW!" Alec screamed making Magnus shrink back "Well... yeah." "How long have you known" He yelled clenching his fists which were covered in blue fire.

"Um... well..." "Stop saying 'well'! spit it out!" Magnus sighed sitting down on a rock "Jace begged me to send you away while they fought. The Downworlders must have heard of Accords and it sparked something in them."

That made Alec tense up "Accords? the thing you talked about? The thing you swore my siblings wouldn't hear about!?" Magnus shrank back more "Well I told Simon so he must have mentioned it."

Alec shook his head "You promised me that you wouldn't let it get to them. You should have known Simon would say something to Isabelle!" Magnus stood up "Alec I know what I did was wrong but I didn't break my promise." "Yes you did Magnus, you betrayed my trust in every way possible. By the angel I told you I loved you I thought you loved me back but obviously you don't love me like you said."

"Yes I do Alexander!" "Don't call me Alexander, you lost that right along with everything else!" Magnus looked hurt and a shred of Alec felt bad about it but the rest of him hated the man standing in front of him. "What are you saying Alec" Magnus asked frowning.

"I'm saying once we get back to New York you and I are through." Magnus's shoulders dropped "You're breaking up with me?" "You're lucky I'm even taking you back with me! You betrayed me Magnus!"

"But I told you the truth" Magnus yelled grabbing Alec by the shoulders. "But you lied beforehand Magnus and I can never forgive that. My siblings' lives could be in danger because of you." He stayed quiet not fighting anymore and Alec pulled away from him before lifting his hand making a portal in the waterfall.

"Once we cross this we go our own ways. Oh and Magnus-" He looked at Magnus meeting his sad green eyes with Harsh intense blue ones. "If Jace and Isabelle die, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

* * *

 **You don't sleep with someone then tell them you let their siblings go off to die Magnus. That totally kills the mood.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I advise you buckle your seat belts. The last three chapters are going to be an intense bumpy ride.**


	6. Chapter 6

***war drums playing in the background* The moment I have been waiting for. Let the drama commence!**

 **Also... SHADOWHUNTERS IS ON TONIGHT!**

* * *

Jace Pov- Jace ran into the institute courtyard trying to get far enough from Ragnor Fell but he kept shooting arrows at him making it hard to evade. Ragnor was really good with a bow and arrow making Jace come to some really close calls where the arrows only grazed him. "Why are you running away Downworlder? I thought you wanted this fight."

Jace did want this fight but like he thought they were outnumbered. At first the Downworlders were doing alright, they outnumbered the New York Shadowhunters with all of the vampires and fairies in the city. But one of the Shadowhunters must have sent a fire message to Idris and before they knew it groups of Shadowhunters came pouring out of a portal stopping the Downworlders in their tracks. Now Jace was running from Ragnor trying to think of a way to turn this fight around. He had lost Isabelle in the crowd of Shadowhunters but from what he could tell Simon was keeping her safe.

"You can't run forever" Ragnor yelled holding his bow up and pulling another arrow back letting it fly and hit its target. The arrow hit Jace in the back of his shoulder making him scream in pain and fall to his knees. Ragnor moved over to Jace quickly, another arrow at the ready to shoot "Any last words before you die?" Jace sat up shakenly, holding his bleeding shoulder. "This isn't over yet."

That made Ragnor laugh "In case you didn't notice I hit a vital nerve in your shoulder. This next arrow is aimed at your heart all I have to do is let it go, there's no way for you to dodge it." Jace let out a weak chuckle "want to bet?" Ragnor glared letting the arrow go and Jace quickly flipped backwards avoiding contact with his heart but it ended up striking him in the leg instead.

Jace landed on his feet but the pressure of the arrow in his leg made him lose his balance and fall on the ground. Ragnor made a tsk noise shaking his head "poor, poor warlock. You're supposed to be a High Warlock of Brooklyn right? Pretty weak if you ask me. How did you even get that title anyway?"

Jace tried to crawl away not able to get up but Ragnor stepped on his leg making him scream. "Now that I think about it wasn't it Alec Lightwood who really was asked to be the High warlock of Brooklyn? If I'm correct, he would only accept the job if you and Isabelle also got the title." Jace frowned knowing it was all true.

Alec was the one they wanted not him or Isabelle but Alec wouldn't accept the job unless they got the title as well. It was all because becoming a High Warlock was one of Jace's dreams. "You're useless without Alec, it's too bad he isn't here to help you. His magic would have been a huge asset to you."

Jace frowned not liking that the Shadowhunters knew so much about Alec. "Why do you care what Alec does? As you pointed out he's not here to fight so you have no reason to go after him." Ragnor snickered again.

"You really think I have no reason to go after him? How about we go over the list of laws he's broken? I have proof that he casts illegal demon summoning's for clients, he shows his magic to Mundanes and worst of all he tricked a Shadowhunter into being with him." That made Jace pissed "Alec didn't trick Magnus into anything, he asked Alec out on his own Alec didn't even know who he was."

"A likely story but I don't believe a thing that comes out of your mouth Downworlder." "You should believe it Shadowhunter, I'm sure Magnus has told you the same thing." The hate in his eyes only confirmed what Jace said. "Magnus is just confused" he said clenching his jaw.

Jace saw this as his chance to get one over on Ragnor. If he kept him talking till he could finish healing his leg and shoulder, he would have the strength to fight him. "No he was confused his entire life but for once he's not. He knows what he wants and he wants Alec. You're never going to change that so you should just leave it."

Ragnor dropped his bow before pulling out a sword "That's where your wrong warlock, if I kill Alec Lightwood then Magnus will be free from the evil spell that Alec has over him." "I won't let you kill my brother" Jace yelled forgetting the healing and just covering his hand in golden fire. He threw the fire at Ragnor but he twirled around dodging it before taking his sword and digging it deep into Jace's chest. Jace gasped feeling the sting of the blade go through his chest and Ragnor leaned forward whispering in his ear "You have no say in the matter warlock, because you'll already be dead."

He quickly pulled the sword out of Jace's chest making him cough out blood. Ragnor kicked Jace onto his back without any trouble and he smirked seeing he was still alive but barely. "I hope you learned your lesson Downworlder, your people will never have equality, your death here will be all for nothing. Don't be too sad though, your sister and brother will join you soon enough."

He walked away snickering to himself and Jace watched him heaving loudly for air but his lung was punctured. He knew he would die in this war but he thought he would die putting up a fight. He spent his life avoiding conflict and as a result he couldn't even defend his people. "Damn… looks like I'm done here." He looked around starting to see shapes and blurs, the last thing he saw was A Shadowhunter standing over him smirking.

Alec Pov- The moment they got through the portal Magnus grabbed Alec's arm stopping him from running away. "Alexander we need to talk about this." Alec pulled away glaring at him "I told you that we are done talking Magnus, I need to find my siblings and you need to get the hell out of my life. Don't you dare follow me or I will burn you alive."

He turned running from Magnus not wanting to hear any more of his pleas. He was hoping by the angel that Jace and Isabelle were at the apartment safe and sound. He rushed up the stairs and through the door yelling for Jace and Isabelle to come into the living room. No one came though, in fact the house was dangerously quiet.

"Jace, Isabelle are you home" He yelled before pulling out his cell phone calling Jace trying not to panic. It went directly to voicemail making Alec scream irritated and hang up calling Isabelle. Her phone rang and rang for what felt like forever before also going to voicemail making Alec panic even more. He was hoping that what Magnus had told him before was all a lie, just some sick joke to make him go crazy but the fact that Jace and Isabelle weren't there meant it was true.

Jace and Isabelle were off fighting Shadowhunters to get Accords. Alec clenched his fists feeling rage and worry, but mostly rage. He hated Magnus so much for deceiving him and putting his siblings in danger. How could he have fell in love with someone like him?

"I don't have time to think about that guy I have to save my siblings." He turned to run out of the apartment but stopped when he stepped on a piece of melted plastic. He knelt down picking it up frowning when he saw it was Jace's phone "That explains why it went straight to voicemail." He held the phone to his chest squeezing it tight "Oh Jace… I'm so sorry."

Jace wanted to fight, he wanted Alec to fight with him but he couldn't handle putting his siblings and himself in danger. Now they put themselves in danger all because he couldn't let it go. "I'll save you both" Alec said softly before using a tracking spell on the cell phone and running out to find them. The spell led him to the institute where he stood in front of the gates clenching on to the cell phone.

He didn't know what to expect to see once he went passed the gates. Would he see dead Downworlders everywhere? Maybe he would run into Magnus and get into another big fight. He couldn't really handle seeing Magnus right now especially when he was so worried about his siblings.

"Suck it up Alec, your siblings are in there. This is no time to over think things." He took a deep breath before pushing the gate open going onto the grounds. The moment he entered he quickly regretted it.

His worst nightmare came to life as he looked upon a pool of dead Downworlder bodies scattered everywhere. Alec put his hand over his mouth trying not to throw up. He had to keep it together and find his siblings. Maybe they were still alive, maybe they weren't lying with all of the bodies.

Alec dropped his hand taking another deep breath before walking toward the bodies checking them one by one to make sure they weren't his siblings. He stopped walking and looked down at two familiar figures laying in the dirt. Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, they were Isabelle and Jace's friends more than they were Alec's but he still considered them his friends. Now they were both dead holding each other's hands in their last seconds of their lives.

"My dear friends, I'm so sorry." If he wasn't so stubborn then maybe none of these people would be dead. Alec forced himself to look away from them going back to looking for Jace and Isabelle. So many Downworlders were dead and the chances of them being alive was becoming less and less likely with every dead friend he passed.

"A-Alec" a familiar voice said so low Alec almost didn't hear it. He turned toward the voice and gasped seeing it was Simon Lewis. He ran to him getting on his knees beside him "Simon, where's Isabelle?" He lifted his head weakly and opened his arms slightly revealing Isabelle laying on his chest. Her eyes were closed making her look like she was sleeping but her skin was so pale it looked like snow.

"Is she… is she breathing" Alec asked feeling his chest clench tightly. Simon shook his head no "She stopped breathing ten minutes ago… my time will be up soon as well." Alec looked at Isabelle wanting to pull her out of Simon's arms and into his own sobbing over her dead body but he didn't. It was best that Simon die holding the one he loved.

He looked at Simon frowning "I'm sorry you had to die here." Simon laughed weakly "It had to happen sometime right? I'm sorry I couldn't save Isabelle." Alec shook his head "You did everything you could."

Simon looked down at Isabelle before laying his forehead on hers "I love you Isabelle, you were the greatest thing to happen to me through my long immortal life." I flinched seeing Magnus come into my mind when he said that. Simon closed his eyes taking one last breath before his arms went limp on top of Isabelle. Alec closed his eyes trying to stay calm before standing up needing to go back to searching for Jace.

He headed to the court yard glad he hasn't run into any Shadowhunters yet. The court yard wasn't full of bodies but there was a trail of blood meaning someone fought there. Jace's melted cell phone glowed bright in his hand telling him that Jace was close by. This just made Alec's stomach drop in the worst way possible. Could this blood belong to Jace?

He shook his head not wanting to think of that and he followed the blood trail until it stopped in front of a body. Alec closed his eyes bracing himself to look. He let out a breathless sob seeing his best friends' golden curly hair and pale face. It was Jace, it was really him lying there still and dead.

Alec looked at his face feeling the tears start to form and he sobbed again when he saw Jace's eyes were missing. Just like in his dream Jace's eyes were taken for spoils leaving him with empty eye sockets. "Oh Jace… why?" Alec fell to his knees and grabbed Jace pulling him onto his lap the way he couldn't with Isabelle.

He closed Jace's eyelids for him before holding him tight sobbing to the top of his lungs. His entire life with Jace kept flashing into his mind. The day they met, the day Alec told him he loved him, the day they all became a family. Isabelle and Jace were his family, the ones who meant the world to him and now they were just gone without any warning.

" _It's not fair is it?"_ Alec looked around frowning not seeing anyone "Who's there?" _"This all could have been avoided if Magnus Bane just told you the truth. You should have never let him into your life"_ The voice said again making Alec frown looking at Jace again.

"If I never met Magnus this wouldn't have happened." The female voice giggled before saying _"you should avenge your poor fallen comrades. You have the power to do it so why not?"_ Alec closed his eyes frowning "Revenge won't bring them back."

" _No but it will teach those Shadowhunters not to mess with you or any other Downworlder again. Don't let your siblings' death be in vain."_ Alec turned around again and this time there was a girl with long white hair standing there. He could tell from her eyes that she was a Greater Demon.

"You just want me to kill off the Shadowhunters for you demons can take over the earth. Sorry to tell you but that won't happen." She rolled her eyes _"I don't care about that; I want the destruction of Magnus Bane."_ That made Alec curious now "Why would you want his destruction?"

She shook her head _"That doesn't matter, what matters is that Magnus hurt you and he should pay. He lied to you and let your siblings die all so he wouldn't lose you."_ Alec frowned at that and looked down at Jace "He's the reason they're gone" He said softly, not knowing what to do from here. _"You need to fight for them. Fight and achieve the rights your siblings died for."_

Alec closed his eyes "I can't fight Magnus… I know he betrayed me but I also know my feelings for him will make me falter." She nodded _"True you are still in love with him but I can help with that. I can take it all away."_ He looked at her shocked "Take it all away?"

She nodded _"Your love for him and any other emotions that will hold you back. I'll take it all away so that all you feel is the hatred and anger you have toward him."_ She held out her hand to Alec. _"Take my power Alec and show these Shadowhunters why you're the true High Warlock of Brooklyn."_

Alec looked at her hand hesitating before looking back down at Jace "Alright… I'll do it." He grabbed her hand tight and she smirked _"Let the war of Alexander Lightwood begin."_

Magnus Pov- It killed Magnus watching as Alec ran from him to check his apartment hoping Jace and Isabelle would be there. They weren't there though; Magnus could tell by the dense feeling in the air. There was a war here tonight and someone definitely lost. The side of Magnus who loved Alec and hated leaving him alone when he's hurt screamed for him to go after him. He couldn't go after Alec though; Alec was through with him for good.

The thought of that made tears sting at Magnus's eyes. After everything they had been through together. The secrets, the lies, the breakup, it was all for nothing. War had tried to take him and Alec apart before and it failed but now this was a war Magnus himself caused. He's the one who lied and made Alec hate him.

"If I don't fix this world soon I'll lose Alec forever." "Magnus you're home early" Camille yelled happily, running to Magnus. He frowned seeing her gear was covered in fresh blood. Like he had suspected before they went on a wild hunt after the war ended.

"What happened to your adventure in the woods" Ragnor asked walking up with the rest of their friends. They were all covered in blood and it was fresh. "I heard about the Downworlders attacking." Raphael laughed "We took care of those fools with no trouble at all."

He held up a jar full of water and two round things inside "Look at these beauties, they're going to be worth a fortune." Magnus looked at the round things closer and gasped seeing they were two eyeballs that looked to unique to be a coincidence. "Whose eyes are those?" Raphael smiled "Jace Herondale, one of the High Warlocks of Brooklyn."

Magnus felt like throwing up, how could a simple wish for equality possibly lead to this? "We killed both Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood but her eyes weren't as special. When we kill Alec Lightwood however those beautiful blues will be worth their weight in gold" Ragnor said smirking. "But Alexander had nothing to do with the war, he wasn't even here" Magnus blurted out then quickly regretted it.

Camille frowned "How would you know if Alec wasn't here or not?" Magnus frowned at her before looking at the rest of his friends who were all glaring daggers at him. "Spending time alone in the woods huh" Catarina asked crossing her arms. Magnus frowned "I can explain."

Ragnor shook his head "There's no need to, you went away with Alec because you knew this war was coming and you wanted to keep him away so we couldn't kill him. You betrayed us Magnus, you could have warned us about this war." Camille looked at them before looking up at Magnus with hurt in her eyes. Magnus really wasn't used to sweet sensitive Camille.

"What are they talking about Magnus?" "Sorry you had to find out this way Camille but Magnus has been cheating on you with Alec Lightwood" Ragnor said crossing his arms. She looked at him shocked before looking back at Magnus "Is this true Magnus?" Magnus frowned not knowing what to say to fix this.

Finally, he just gave up all together "It's true, I'm seeing Alec Lightwood behind your back… I'm in love with him not you." She put her hand over her mouth, tears pouring out of her eyes "Why Magnus… why" She asked turning and crying into Tessa's shoulder. Tessa rubbed her back glaring at Magnus along with everyone else. "You all don't understand, I'm not your Magnus!"

Tessa shook her head "No Magnus you really aren't; I don't know who you are anymore." They all turned walking away from him and he watched them frowning before quietly following them not knowing what else he could do. When they got to the Institute he was shocked to see all of the dead Downworlder bodies on the ground. They didn't even bother cleaning them up after killing them they just left them there.

"How could you kill all these people" Magnus asked softly. Raphael rolled his eyes "They're not people they're scum and scum deserves to be in the dirt." They all went inside and Magnus took one more look at the poor souls that died before going inside needing to figure out what to do next.

Ragnor Pov- Ragnor paced around the library wondering what he should do to fix Magnus. "Alec Lightwood really is a powerful warlock. To be able to put a love spell on Magnus like this and make him turn against us" Tessa said frowning sitting on a couch with Camille's head in her lap. Poor Camille was still crying heartbroken over Magnus's betrayal.

"This isn't Magnus; the Magnus we know would never abandon us for some filthy Downworlder" Catarina said making some tea. Ragnor nodded thinking before looking at them "I think it's time I put an end to this." He walked over to the desk grabbing his bow, arrows, and some blades. Raphael stood up "You aren't seriously going to go fight Alec Lightwood are you? I know we talked big about it but be reasonable here Ragnor. He's one of the most powerful Warlock's in the world you can't stop him on your own."

"I have to try Raphael… I need to free my _Parabatai_ for this evil Warlock's spell." Raphael frowned "Then we will all come assist you." Ragnor shook his head no "This is personal; I need to fight this fight alone without worrying about all of your safety. Please just stay here and wait for Magnus's parents to get back. We need to tell them what has been going on with Magnus."

Tessa frowned "if we do that Magnus could lose his marks." Ragnor looked at her seriously "Not if I kill the person responsible." He turned and walked out heading for Brooklyn. Twenty minutes later he stood in front of Alec's apartment mentally preparing for this fight.

There was a chance he could die here fighting this monster but it was all worth the risk to get his best friend back. He took a deep breath before using an unlocking rune to open the first door. He climbed the stairs expecting to use the rune on the second door but it was already wide open. Ragnor stopped in front of the door grabbing his bow and an arrow. The fact that the door was open could mean that this could be a trap, he had to be on his guard.

He got into fighting stance walking into the apartment and looking around carefully, ready to strike at any time. "I have been expecting you Ragnor fell" Alec's voice came out of nowhere. Ragnor looked around, arrow at the ready, but there was no one there. "Where are you hiding coward" He yelled looking all around.

"I can assure you I am not hiding" Alec said appearing in the hallway. Ragnor frowned looking him over, he seemed like the same guy with his dark hair and blue eyes but there was something new about him… something sinister. He was wearing black leather pants, a black tight fitting T-shirt and a long black trench coat. He had on makeup as well and it was as dark as his clothes. Dark eyeliners and eyeshadows around his now pale blue eyes.

"Somethings… different about you" Ragnor said looking into his eyes. Alec smirked lifting his hand slightly and making blue fire appear around it "I'm so glad you noticed." He threw the fire at Ragnor but he quickly dodged and shot the arrow he had ready at him. Alec didn't even move out of the arrows way, it hit a forced field around him making it fall to the ground. "I'm sorry to say you'll need more than your little toys to defeat me."

Both Alec's hands glowed with fire before he sent two blue beams at Ragnor making him go flying and crashing out the glass window. He flipped over and barely landed on his feet before looking up at the now broken window. Alec jumped out of the window hands still a blaze and the moment he landed he started throwing punches at Ragnor one after another. Ragnor kept backing up dodging one after another till he stupidly backed up into a tree.

Alec's flames grew larger as he swung to punch Ragnor. He quickly crouched down avoiding being hit by the fire but Alec's punch was so strong it made the tree fall over into the street. Ragnor looked at it before looking up at Alec "What the hell are you?" Alec smirked his eyes now completely covered in fire as well, glowing blue.

"What am I you ask? I am Alexander Lightwood the High Warlock, the demon that will bring an end to the world of Shadowhunters. I will avenge my friend and family by destroying your entire world." He sent another huge beam at Ragnor and it hit him again sending him rolling down the street.

Alec followed him catching everything around him on fire as he passed it "You think you're so high and mighty. You think you are better than me but you are wrong. You have always been wrong, all of you ignorant Shadowhunters." Ragnor struggled to get up but a whip of fire wrapped around his ankle pulling him off the ground and into the air upside down in front of Alec.

"You and your kind say that we're the filthy ones, that we're the scum. I have devoted my life to saving lives and helping Mundanes. I supported Shadowhunters when needed and followed the rules. Yet you damn Shadowhunters never appreciated it, you never appreciated anything any Downworlder has ever done for you. You are the filthy ones, you are the scum and in my brother and sisters name you all shall die!"

Alec flicked his wrist harshly and Ragnor went flying into a brick building hitting it so hard he dented it. Ragnor sat up weakly after falling on the ground and he looked at Alec in a dizzy haze. He was close to blacking out. Alec made a bow of fire appear as well as an arrow and he pointed it at Ragnor smirking evilly "See you in hell" He said before letting go of the arrow letting it fly and hit Ragnor in the chest.

Magnus Pov- Once Magnus got to his room he opened the trunk that held the wishing stone and took it out clenching it tightly "Belladonna please talk to me, tell me what to do to fix everything. I lost everything just like you wanted, my friends, the love of my life. What more could you possibly have to teach me?" He clenched on tighter to the stone "Belladonna please!"

He opened his eyes looking at the stone hoping to see it glow but as always it had no response. "Stupid stone" Magnus yelled throwing it across the room as hard as he could. It hit the wall but nothing happened. He ran his hand through his face frowning before dropping his hand and opening his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see a large blue light coming from the gates. He walked to the window sticking his head out to see what the source of the light was before cursing to himself knowing exactly what it was. It wasn't a light at all it was a warlock's fire, and it was heading straight for the institute. Magnus backed away from the window turning to run out and warn the others but it was too late. The beam of fire hit the institute hard causing it to explode and send Magnus flying.

He landed in the court yard cursing from the pain of the fall before looking around at the destroyed Institute. It was completely gone and Shadowhunters were spread everywhere in the rubble. Magnus looked over to his right and gasped softly when he seen Alec's necklace he stole inches away from him. He reached over to grab the necklace but ended up yelping in pain from a foot stepping on his hand.

He glared up at who would dare do such a thing and lost his glare seeing it was Alec. "Alec… what are you doing?" It was definitely Alec Magnus could tell from his black hair and pale skin but it also didn't feel like Alec. Magnus was even more shocked to see he went back to dressing like fake Alec with his black attire and makeup. His eyes were a pale blue, angry yet lifeless… it was like he wasn't Alec anymore.

"Alexander… what happened to you?" Alec didn't answer he just glared down at the necklace carelessly "So it seems you have told more than one lie." He leaned down picking up the necklace "You were the one who stole it after all." Magnus closed his eyes struggling to get his hand free from under Alec's boot.

"Alec please let me explain. I need to tell you the truth, all of it." Alec removed his foot from Magnus's hand and when Magnus looked up to see Alec he got a face full of Alec's boot kicking him right in the face sending him tumbling around the courtyard. "Jace and Isabelle are dead Magnus. You killed them" Alec growled glaring intensely at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head no looking up at him "I didn't." Alec swung his hand out quickly sending a sonic wave of wind Magnus's way forcing him off the ground and into the air crashing against some of the rubble left behind by the explosion. "You hid this war from me Magnus, I could have saved them but you didn't let me!" Magnus opened one eye slowly from the pain "They… they wanted rights."

"What about my rights" Alec yelled clenching his fists tight making fire form around them. "I had the right to save my family, you took that right away from me Magnus!" The fire around his hand blazed largely now as his anger grew. Magnus forced himself to stand up, using the rubble as leverage to help him to his feet "Alec you have to listen to me, this whole world is fake your siblings aren't really dead."

"Liar" Alec yelled stomping his foot making the ground shake and the rubble Magnus was holding onto crumble and start to fall forward, going to fall on top of him. He quickly jumped out of the way barely missing the contact. He stood back up looking at Alec "A demon named Belladonna changed our world Alec. This is all an illusion caused by the demon of the wishing stone."

Alec glanced down at the necklace in his hand before glaring back at Magnus "I don't believe you." Magnus walked toward Alec daring to get closer "In the real world you are a Shadowhunter and I'm a Warlock. We have these things called Accords that make sure Downworlders don't get killed for no reason. We have the Conclave now where I actually have a seat representing the Warlocks'."

He frowned thinking about that "I should have been happy with that much but I got greedy, you told me that equality would come with time and even if it didn't I would still have you. I should have known you were enough Alec but I was blinded to see what I had." He held out his hand to Alec who just stared at it blankly "Please Alexander… give me a chance to fix my wrongs. Take my hand and help me get the world back the way it was."

Alec's face changed from blank to pure rage "There's no fixing anything Magnus, now die!" Alec ran to him his fists blazing and he threw punches at Magnus. Magnus dodged them the best he could, backing up "Alec please you have to stop." "Silence" Alec yelled stomping the ground again causing another earth quake.

Magnus wobbled trying to keep his balance and frowned at Alec. Normal warlocks don't have this much ability. Belladonna said that this world was made around Alec and that would make Alec like a god. There's no one in this world that could beat Alec as long as he's at full power.

He kept dodging Alec's punches as fast as he could, wishing he could draw some runes on himself to help him fight. Magnus back flipped, being the only thing he could think of to do, and he used his foot to send an uppercut blow to Alec sending him flying and hitting the ground hard. Magnus used this as his chance to escape and he ran out of the court yard needing to think of a plan.

* * *

 **Welcome back to the Bachelor game Alec edition! You met Alec number one, you met Alec number two, now meet Alec number three! He's a tall dark and handsome man who loves nothing. His hobbies are throwing fire, seeking revenge, and screaming at his ex.**

 **If you like Alec number three well... *smirks* you'll just love Alec number four.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to upload this this morning but my pregnant sister slipped on ice and I had to go to the hospital with her for like eight hours. She and the baby are fine though so it's all good.**

 **NOTE: It says Alec and Magnus pov at one part. It starts off as Alec's pov but morphs into Magnus's pov. It should be easy to tell hopefully.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- Magnus ran into Central Park going to the cave where all of this began. There had to be something there that could help him. He ran into the woods to where he remembered the cave being and froze when he saw it was gone. "It… it can't be gone" He said looking around. It was as if the cave never existed.

" _That cave doesn't belong in the world I created"_ Belladonna's voice came out of nowhere. Magnus looked around frowning "Where are you hiding? We need to talk." She appeared sitting on a tree branch _"What's the matter Magnus, not happy with the outcome of your wish?"_

"This was never my wish, I never wanted Alec to be in so much pain." _"Maybe you should have thought about that before you wished for something like this."_ "I didn't wish for anything like this. I didn't even know I was holding that damn stone and I was spouting nonsense. Alexander is a kind caring person and you have turned him into… into a monster."

That made her laugh _"I believe you are the one who did that Magnus. All I did was create this dimension, you are the one who preached accords. You are the one who tricked Alec into leaving his siblings so they could fight. I may have loaned him my power but you made him into the monster."_

That shocked Magnus "You gave Alec your power, that's why he's so strong?" She rolled her eyes _"Has this world made you slow? Yes, I lent Alec my power and now he is almost as strong as a Higher Demon."_ Magnus frowned "This can't be just to teach me a lesson you don't even know me. What are you really trying to achieve here?"

She smirked _"I guess it's no point hiding it from you when Alec's going to kill you soon enough."_ She held up her hand and an orb appeared. Magnus looked into the orb and gasped seeing all of Alec's happy memories of Magnus were inside. It wasn't just warlock Alec's memories but Shadowhunter Alec's as well.

"What is this?" She smirked _"Your Alec's soul is in here along with all of the positive emotions from warlock Alec, I took them away and now he is an uncontrollable force of nature. Once Alec destroys this world it will break through to the real world. He'll destroy Shadowhunters and Downworlders until there's nothing left but demons."_

Magnus glared at her "I should have known you would be up to something more sinister. You want to rid the world of anything that can beat you demons." She shrugged flipping her hair behind her shoulder _"It's out of your control. The only thing that could stop me is another wishing stone to cancel your first wish. That's impossible though so there's no hope for you or your precious Alexander."_

Magnus shook his head "Once you break through into the real world the real Jace and Isabelle will be alive! Once Alec sees them he will stop fighting." Belladonna shook her head _"I took away all of his emotions Magnus. He's incapable of feeling anything anymore but rage. Even when he sees his siblings again he will kill them. There will be no love left in his heart."_

Magnus clenched his fists "I won't let you destroy Alec or the world. I will stop him before you can follow through with your plan." She rolled her eyes again and jumped down from the tree branch vanishing the moment her feet touched the ground _"Looks like a game of Cat and Mouse. I wonder who will win in the end."_

Everything was silent after that letting Magnus know that she was gone. He leaned on the tree wondering what he should do. She said that the only way to stop her was to get another wishing stone. She also said that doing so would be impossible since there was only one wishing stone and he already used it.

He looked up at the sky thinking about his Alec. About his smile and his blush. The way his face lights up when Magnus walks into a room or comes home from a long job. Then he thought of Warlock Alec and the way he looked at the world with immortal eyes. He knew the lessons Magnus had hoped Alec would never have to learn. Now Alec was lost in darkness and Magnus had to get him out of it before it was too late.

Alec & Magnus Pov- Once it was clear that Magnus was no longer on the institute grounds Alec made his way back to the wreckage he created with his blast. It was amazing how he could feel the demons power running through his blood. It made his skin buzz in the most enjoyable way. "Alexander Lightwood!" An angry voice yelled from behind him.

He glanced behind him seeing it was Raphael Santiago. "So I didn't kill you after all. I thought for sure you were all crushed to death." "Sorry to disappoint you" Catarina Loss said holding two seraph blades in her hands.

Alec looked at the blades bored at the sight of them. "I already told Ragnor Fell that those useless weapons will not work on me." Catarina's eyes went stone cold "Where is Ragnor?" Alec just shrugged "Most likely dead by now. He should have never challenged me."

He was surrounded by many Shadowhunters now, all pointing weapons at him ready to strike. "You're surrounded; I suggest you give up now before we are forced to kill you" Tessa Gray said holding an electric whip in her hand. Alec rolled his eyes at their stupidity but decided it would be fun to play with them a bit. He put up his hands and put on his best believable scared face "You got me, I never meant for this to go so far please don't kill me."

Raphael scoffed at him smirking "Dios, I thought there would be more of a fight." Alec glanced back at him thinking about what he had just said. ' _Dios_ ' it meant god in Spanish. Simon had told him that Raphael Santiago was a strange Shadowhunter.

He followed all of the Shadowhunter laws but he didn't believe that the angel Raziel was the highest power out there. He believed in god and the bible more than the codex. Alec closed his eyes putting up his hands more "Before you kill me I must ask. Why did you all kill my brother and sister along with all of the other Downworlders? You could have stopped them without killing them."

"Why would we do that when we could just get them out of the way" Tessa asked getting a harder grip on her whip. "They were just trying to make you see the error of your ways. You used Downworlders for magic and information but what do you do for us? What do we get out of it all?"

"You don't need to be rewarded you just have to do what we say" Raphael said before holding up a jar. "Your dear little brother led your sister and your friends into war. This is the result of that." Alec squinted trying to see what was in the jar and his body went cold once he figured it out. It was Jace's eyes.

Alec clenched his fists and his teeth glaring at Raphael "Who did this? Which one of you stole my brothers' eyes?" The memories of Jace laying there on the ground with empty eye sockets flashed inside Alec's mind. It only made his rage grow ten times larger.

Raphael shrugged not even caring "I did, Ragnor killed him and I thought it would be a waste not to cash in on him." That was all Alec needed to hear. He swung both his arms for a huge shock wave would send everyone but Raphael flying. Raphael looked around, the cocky look no longer on his face.

Alec waved his hand backwards and moments later Raphael was pulled inches away from Alec as if someone grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. Raphael looked into Alec's eyes which were becoming a blue so dark it almost seemed black. "How dare you!" He gritted through his teeth. All he could feel was the rage inside of him.

Raphael couldn't look away from Alec's eyes as he dropped the jar in his hands making it roll slightly away. "You pompous arrogant Shadowhunter. You killed my friends and family, dug out my brothers' eyes, and you think you can just stand there and smirk about it?!" Black clouds formed in the sky quickly along with blue lightning.

Raphael glanced up before looking back into Alec's eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry." He really did look sorry. The terrified look in his eyes said it all but he had to pay for what he has done. Alec was done being forgiving.

He narrowed his eyes at Raphael not looking away from the Spanish Shadowhunters brown irises. He looked into them intensely as Raphael's heart rate and breathing quickened. Raphael's eyes started to water as they burned from the inside out. The longer Alec stared into his eyes the more a piercing scorching fire ignited behind his sockets and he felt like his eyeballs would melt right out of his head.

Alec flicked his wrist releasing him from the hold he had on him and Raphael fell to the ground covering his eyes screaming. He curled up into a ball crying out for god, Raziel, any one of his higher powers to help him, to save him from this pain. Alec lifted his foot and stepped on Raphael's back before leaning down and saying to him "your precious Dios can't save you now." Fire appeared in his hand and he went to throw it onto Raphael but stopped when he heard Magnus's voice scream for him to stop.

He looked up and there Magnus was standing where Raphael had been standing before Alec pulled him to him. Magnus held his hands up slightly as if he could calm Alec down with the gesture. He glanced down at Raphael before looking back at Alec. "Alec please… this isn't you. You aren't a killer and you would never torture someone like this."

The fire in Alec's hand grew taller reflecting his rage. The lighting in the sky struck harder too making the earth flash in bright white light. "You know nothing about me Magnus Bane!" Magnus shook his head "I know everything about you Alec."

A pained expression appeared on his face before he shook his head again "Ok I don't know anything about this version of you and I don't know the Warlock version of you either but I know the real you Alec. The part of you that's a Shadowhunter and wants to protect the people who are important to you." He gestured at all the fallen Shadowhunters and Raphael. "All these people that you are trying to hurt, in another world they mean something to you. You may not know them that well, hell you said you would kill Raphael if you could find a way to make me mortal. But you knew these people and you knew how important they are to me."

"How about the people that were important to me Magnus? Jace and Isabelle are dead!" Magnus shook his head "No they aren't Alec. I keep trying to tell you that this whole world is fake. Nothing here is real except you and me."

"I made a mistake wishing to be something I'm not and in doing so I gave you away to a demon. She made this world and the people in it, she gave you your warlock abilities as well as these heightened demon abilities." Magnus put his hand over a rune mark on his arm. "Alec she took away your marks. Can't you feel a part of you missing when you look at me and see these marks? You have to see that this is all wrong."

The fire in Alec's hand flickered showing his rage was wavering but he growled quickly gaining it back "Why should I believe anything you say?" Magnus looked deep into Alec's eyes without a hint of hesitation he said "Because I love you, and you love me too." Alec flinched at that feeling a little pang in his chest. The moment that pang hit his chest though the demon magic swallowed it up as if it was never there in the first place.

Both of Alec's hands were on fire now as were his eyes. "I don't need your pathetic love Magnus" He said before raising his hands up making the lightning be drawn to his fire. Magnus watched in shock as the lightning swirled around his flaming hands and Alec lifted into the air still glaring at Magnus passed the fire in his eyes. It's impossible for a Warlock without wings to fly or even levitate but this was Alec's world, and in Alec's world he could do whatever he wanted.

Alec put his hands together sending a beam of fire and lightning at Magnus but his Shadowhunter instincts kicked in and he flipped out of the way barely missing the impact of the beam. This only irritated Alec further and he screamed up into the sky making thunder rumble and more lightning strike. "Alexander please! This is what Belladonna wants. She wants you to get angry and use up so much power that you break out of his fake world and into the real one!"

"If you don't stop now who knows what you might do. I know that if you killed your real brother and sister then you would never forgive yourself. Alec you have to stop or that's what's going to happen!" Magnus watched Alec with pleading eyes hoping that he could get through to Alec and get him to stop.

Alec just bared his teeth at him not listening to a word he was saying. He sent another beam Magnus's way and before it could hit him the entire world around him froze. Alec, the beam, the Shadowhunters who were just starting to come to, they were all frozen. _"I think it's time to move this along"_ Belladonnas voice came out of nowhere.

Magnus glared looking around for the demon bitch. "Come out! Where are you hiding?" _"Up here"_ her voice chimed from above him. He looked up and glared seeing that she was right next to Alec hugging his frozen body.

"Don't touch him!" She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers making another boy with Black hair and pale skin covered in runes appear next to her out cold. Magnus got wide eyed looking at the runes on his skin "Alexander!" It was him, it was his Alexander right in front of his eyes.

Belladonna smiled coldly at Magnus before touching Alec's back briefly. The touch made Alec's face scrunch up in pain and moans of pain escaped his mouth as white angel wings ripped out of his back showing his angel heritage. "Stop it you're hurting him" Magnus yelled watching Alec writhe in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

Belladonna rolled her eyes again and smirked evilly at him _"I already told you Magnus I want to break through to the real world and I'm using Alec to do that."_ There was so much Magnus didn't understand. Why was the real Alexander here, why, was he an angel, and why did Belladonna have him and Warlock Alec both together?

Alec opened his eyes and looked down at Magnus, tears forming in his eyes from the pain of the wings. "Magnus…" Magnus's heart broke seeing Alec cry for him "You know who I am?" Belladonna smirked again before grabbing Alec by the wings and yanking him closer making him scream out in pain. _"Not for very much longer."_

She clenched onto angel Alec's wings with one hand and reached for Warlock Alec with the other. She pulled them both close to her and hugged them to her breasts as if she was holding small children. Both Alec's closed their eyes and moments later all three of them were surrounded by a small black tornado swallowing them up and out of Magnus's sight. Magnus stood up screaming for Alec passed the intense wind that threatened to blow him away but he held his ground not moving an inch.

Tessa and Catarina made their way over to Magnus with some difficulty and seconds later the tornado vanished revealing a black cocoon like figure in its place. Tessa squinted her eyes "What is that thing?" Magnus swallowed having a guess but he didn't want to say. The cocoon wasn't a cocoon at all. It spread out wide revealing black angel wings and attached to them was Alec with his fists clenched and his eyes shut.

Belladonna was gone, both the Alec's were gone as well. All that remained was this new Alec floating above them. Tessa lifted her wrist up to flick her whip at him but Magnus grabbed her wrist stopping her "Don't do that Tess… something's not right." "I have a whole list of things that aren't right Magnus" Catarina growled but Magnus ignored her.

He had his full concentration on Alec wondering what was going to happen now. Tiny blue flames lit up on the corner of Alec's eyes and when he lifted his lids Magnus couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. His eyes were blue but the whites of his eyes were no longer white, in fact they were completely black. "What happened to him" Tessa asked stunned and Magnus clenched his fists "She morphed with them" he whispered not fully believing it himself.

Alec's black angel wings flapped heavily as he lifted a hand covered in blue and black fire. _"Today the Nephilim fall!"_ Alec yelled. When he talked it sounded as if three people were talking at the same time. Since Belladonna morphed with both Alexanders it's a possibility that that was indeed the case.

Magnus grabbed Tessa and Catarina by the wrists running away to find shelter. Catarina dug her boot heel into the dirt trying to stop him. "We can't leave Raphael alone and wounded with that monster." Magnus looked back at her "He will only slow us down, we need to go somewhere safe and think of a plan."

Tessa shook her head "We can't run away Magnus; we need to defeat this monster. We took a vow to protect the world from demons and that's what that thing in the sky is. He's a demon and needs to be stopped." "I love him Tessa, we have to save him, before it's too late."

Both girls pulled away from Magnus's grasp glaring at him "That thing killed your Parabatai and you are still on its side?" Magnus frowned at that. He hadn't felt the Parabatai bond break. "Ragnor is still alive, I would know if he was dead." he put his hand over his Parabatai rune "I would have felt it if he had died."

There is no proof that this was true. This was a fake world made by Belladonna. Who knows if runes still work the same way here? Magnus looked to the sky up at Alec seeing he didn't even care about them anymore.

He had his wings spread and his eyes closed saying some spell in a demon language. "He's trying to break out of this world" Magnus said softly before looking at them "You have to help me stop him without killing him." Catarina shook her head "he needs to pay for what he has done. He destroyed the institute and killed many Shadowhunters in the proses."

Magnus screamed in irritation "You all killed almost every Downworlder in New York. How do you think he feels about that? The war that happened here is the whole reason this is even happening." He said pointing up at Alec.

"You killed his brother and sister so now he wants to get even just like you do. When will you Shadowhunters learn that we are all the same inside despite our differences? Downworlders bleed and hurt just like Shadowhunters do and I always imagined that if me and my friends were Shadowhunters we would make the world better but I was wrong. Just look at you, see the people Shadow hunting made you be. The wonderful things that made you special are gone and now you're both just ignorant like the rest of them. I was ignorant to, to think that I could change the world so simply."

Magnus turned his back to them looking up at Alec "That man up there is the love of my life. We have been through so much together but we survived it. I have to think we will survive this too." Magnus turned back to his friends glaring "So are you in or out?"

Shadowhunter Alec Pov- Alec walked in the darkness for what felt like an eternity. This all had to be some kind of nightmare. He still couldn't figure it all out what he thought he saw. Magnus covered in runes, a demon pulling wings out of his back, another version of himself frozen at the demons' side.

It all had to be some kind of nightmare. The last things he even remembered was finding Magnus in the tunnel holding a glowing stone. Everything faded to black after that until he was in the sky getting wings ripped out of his back. Alec touched his back thinking about the pain of those wings before looking forward seeing a small blue light far into the darkness.

He ran toward it hoping it would be a way out but instead he ended up running into a room of blinding light. Everything was white wall to wall and even the entrance he came from faded into white trapping him in the room. He looked back from where he came before looking forward again gasping quietly when he seen someone was sitting in the middle of the floor hugging his knees and crying. Alec watched him for a few seconds before building up the courage to walk up to him.

"Um… are you ok" he asked softly trying not to startle him. The boy flinched but he didn't turn around or look up. "They're… they're gone…" he said softly into his knees. Alec moved his way in front of the guy now noticing that he had black hair.

His clothes were interesting from what he could see. He had on a long sleeved black glittery top and some black skinny jeans complete with combat boots with spiked straps all around them. "Who's gone" Alec asked wondering if reaching out and touching him would be a good or bad idea. "Jace and Isabelle, they're dead."

Alec flinched at that statement "What? They can't be dead." Alec narrowed his eyes at the stranger curiously "How do you know my brother and sister?" The boy finally looked up and Alec was stunned to be looking directly at himself.

It was obviously supposed to be him but there were many things different. The way he was dressed, the fact that he was wearing make-up, and most of all his intense blue cat eyes. "Who… who are you" Alec asked beyond shocked. The warlock glared and stood up so he was eye level with Alec.

"I'm Alec Lightwood High Warlock of Brooklyn. Who are you, imposter?" Alec was greatly offended of being called an imposter but he was too shocked by the man's title to really react from it. "Alec Lightwood? High Warlock of Brooklyn? By the angel what are you talking about?"

The warlock scaled Alec with his eyes and stopped on the runes on his arms. He hissed backing away from him "You're a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters killed Jace and Isabelle." Alec shook his head "Jace and Isabelle are Shadowhunters, they wouldn't be killed by their own kind."

"They aren't Shadowhunters! They're High warlocks with me and they tried to get accords all because Magnus Bane had to preach them!" hearing him say Magnus's name shocked Alec. "You know Magnus Bane?"

The warlock glared "he's the reason my family and friends are dead. He's nothing but a dirty lying Shadowhunter." Alec shook his head at that not understanding any of this. "Magnus is a warlock, in fact he's the real High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"No he's not!" Warlock Alec yelled making the once white room now be covered wall to wall in blue fire. Alec looked around panicked before looking back at the warlock "Calm down." The warlock took some deep breaths before calming down making the fire slowly vanish. "There you go, now calmly tell me how you know Magnus."

The warlock hugged himself closing his eyes "He just appeared one day and asked me out. I thought it would be harmless but I ended up falling in love with him." The walls behind warlock Alec flickered slightly before video like images of Magnus appeared on them. It showed Magnus tied down to a chair with Alec flirting with him. It showed Magnus and Alec on a date, Alec and Magnus at the beach sitting in each other's arms, them in the water kissing happily.

Alec watched the screens in awe before looking at his warlock self who had his face in his hands as if he knew what was happing behind him and he didn't want to see it. "You love him" Alec said softly making the other him flinch. "I… I can't love him." "Why not?"

The warlock looked at him tears streaming down his face but somehow his makeup wasn't smearing. "He lied to me… he betrayed me." Alec flinched at his words that hit too close to home. He lied and betrayed Magnus once too. They even broke up over it but they both knew they were being stupid.

"You can't lie to yourself." The warlock glared at him but lost his glare as the wall behind Alec started flickering. Alec looked behind him and just like before the wall was showing memories of Magnus only this time it was his own. Magnus telling him to call him at his party, Magnus saving his life from demon poison, Alec going to his house and asking him out which faded into them kissing at the end of that awkward date.

So many memories flashed by. The fearless rune, him kissing Magnus in the accords hall, their vacation, their breakup. Him telling Magnus that he doesn't want the world he wanted him as his life was threatened to be taken by his father. Alec looked back at his warlock self who was staring at the memories in shock.

"It's… it's everything Magnus said." Alec nodded "This is the real world, this is who Magnus and I really are. I don't know how Magnus found you or how he became a Shadowhunter but you have to believe me when I tell you that he loves us and would never put your family in harm's way. He knows how much my family means to me."

He hugged himself more still shaking "I don't know what to believe." Alec frowned before pulling him close hugging him and rubbing his head the way he did for Isabelle and Jace when they were upset. "You don't have to figure it all out right now" he looked up at the white ceiling "Magnus will come save us soon."

* * *

 **And now we have Alec number four. He's half angel, half warlock, but mostly demon. Can Magnus stop him from getting into the real world?**

 **I'll be honest with you all chapter eight isn't finished ;P so if you plan on going to my Devianart account to read it ahead a time you won't find it there. Don't worry though the final chapter will be up by Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here we are everyone the end is here! Thank you all for reading.**

 **My inner Maureen Brown came out while writing evil Alec. I'm sure you'll be able to tell lol**

* * *

Magnus Pov- "So what's the plan" Tessa asked following Magnus up the stair to Alec's apartment. She and Catarina agreed to help Magnus save Alec but Magnus didn't know how long their cooperation would last. "I need to see if Alec had any spell books that can help stop a demon possession." Catarina shook her head stopping at the apartment door "I still think we shouldn't label it as a simple demon possession. There were two of him in the sky and one of them was an angel."

Tessa looked at Magnus skeptically "you never told us what was up with that." Magnus tried the doorknob and was thankful that the door was unlocked. "I did explain most of the story already. You just chose not to believe any of it."

Catarina rolled her eyes "very well Magnus, explain it to us again and this time we'll try to be open minded." Magnus glanced back at them before walking over to the book shelf. "This world isn't real. It's an illusion made up be a greater demon named belladonna."

Tessa raised an eyebrow in confusion "I've never heard of that demon before." Magnus grabbed a book of spells off the shelf and started looking through it. "I haven't either but my guess is she has been trapped inside the wishing stone for thousands of years and people forgot about her." Catarina started searching through bottles of potions "what's a wishing stone?"

"A magical stone that grants wishes. I used it to make this world." "I thought you said Alec created this world" Tessa asked grabbing a book off the shelf. Magnus grabbed a couple more books before sitting on the couch looking through them.

"No I made the wish that created this world. Belladonna took Alec as the price for my wish and she used him to make my life a living hell. The Alec you saw with angel wings was my real Alec from the real world. The wings symbolized his Shadowhunter blood."

"Belladonna first made the Alec of this world lose his mind, tricked him into giving her his emotions, and then sent him to kill us all. Now she's merged with both Alec's in order to have enough power to break through this fake world into the real one where she'll use Alec to destroy it." Catarina rubbed her temples frowning "this is all so complicated." Tessa nodded in agreement before going back to looking through the book "So you're really in love with this Alec fellow?"

Magnus looked at her and nodded with no hesitation. "Alexander has changed my life in so many ways. I refuse to lose him like this. We've been through enough already."

Catarina looked around frowning "You may have been right about him not killing Ragnor. His dead body would be laying around somewhere but he's nowhere to be found." "That doesn't mean he's not dead. That monster could have disposed of his body" Tessa pointed out.

Magnus sighed pulling book after book off the shelf "Alexander is not a monster. The creature possessing him is. Why aren't these books organized properly?!" I grabbed another book going to throw it but stopped seeing it was the book on the wishing stone.

"I didn't think this book would exist here" Magnus said moving over to the couch and skimming through the book. It appeared to be the same as in the other world. The only thing that was different was where the stone was located. This book said the stone could be found in London.

"I can't go to London" he yelled throwing the book across the room before putting his head in his hands. "This is hopeless. I never thought I would be so useless without my magic. If I still had magic I could portal to London and get the stone but I can't do that now."

Tessa picked up the book looking through it. "This seems like a very old book Magnus. How would you even know if the stone was still in London? It could have been found by anyone and taken anywhere."

Catarina crossed her arms looking around the apartment "This is a waste of time. I say we just kill the creature before it destroys us all." Magnus glared at her "you're supposed to be a medic." "I am a medic. A Nephilim medic."

Magnus shook his head standing up "Alec isn't a demon. He's part angel and part warlock which means… which means he has a soul" Magnus said, an idea coming to him. He started searching around the room for a bottle, hope Alec would be just as prepared as him when it comes to extra magic. "What are you doing Magnus" Tessa asked watching him.

He kept looking around frowning "In the real world I always keep a little of my magic inside a bottle in case of an emergency. I have to believe Alec would do the same. If I get a hold of some magic I can use it to help draw out Alecs' soul." He moved some books off the shelf and sitting behind them was a bottle full of glowing blue magic.

Magnus grabbed it looking it over "bingo." Catarina looked at it before looking back at him "how do you know it will work? It's his magic not yours." "Warlocks can give magic to anyone" Magnus said taking off the cap and taking a sip of the magic.

A shiver went down his spine as he felt the magic buzz around in his body. I held up his hand and a small blue flame appeared "see it works. It helps when you know how to use magic." He stuffed the bottle into his jacket before looking at the others "let's go find Alexander."

They made their way back to the institute in silence. A war just happened, a lot of people have died but the mundanes weren't affected. They were walking around chatting like nothing was wrong. "He dumped you over text message" an outraged familiar voice asked.

Magnus stopped walking and looked over at where the voice came from. Jonathan and Clary Morgenstern were sitting at a table outside a café talking. Clary pulled out her cell phone handing it to Jonathan. "I thought Jace and I had an amazing date but he says I'm not his type."

Magnus frowned watching her, she was unaware that Jace did love her. That he wanted to be with her but he knew he was going to die. He knew how the war would end so he broke it off with Clary before she wonders where he disappeared to. "I'm sorry clary" Magnus whispered softly before continuing to walk.

When they got to the remains of the institute Alec was nowhere to be seen. "Could he have already broken through to the other world" Tessa asked looking around. Magnus shook his head no looking around as well "I don't think so. We would have noticed."

As he said that a beam of black and blue hit him in the back sending him flying. Two more beams hit Tessa and Catarina sending them tumbling in other directions. Magnus sat up weakly before looking behind him seeing Alec soaring in the sky staring down at him _"back so soon Magnus?"_ Magnus glared at him standing up "Belladonna I'm warning you right now. Leave Alexander and the world alone or else."

This only made him laugh _"Why on earth would I do that?"_ He looked up at the sky smirking excitedly. There was a rip in the sky that was slowly being pulled more and more open. On the other side of the rip Magnus could see the real world.

" _In about twenty minutes that rip will be large enough for me to go through. Once I'm in the real world I will make every Shadowhunter, Downworlder, and Mundane bow down to me. I'll be their king and they will be my play things."_

Magnus stood up glaring up at him "That's not right. Alec would never want to become anyone's king or hurt anyone." Alec rolled his eyes, his wings flapping irritably. _"I don't care what it is the real Alec would want. I only care about what I want and what I want is the world!"_

"You can't have the world. The world belongs to the Mundanes; you demons aren't part of it" Magnus yelled glaring up at him. Alec rolled his eyes before sending another beam of fire at him. Magnus dodged and threw a blue fire ball right back at him.

Alec moved out of the way looking shocked before glaring down at Magnus _"How do you have magic? You are a Shadowhunter in this world you shouldn't have magic."_ Magnus smirked up at him "lets' just say I borrowed it." He lost the smirk now looking up at Alec sadly "I know your soul is still in there Alec and I'm going to get it out."

Alec clenched his fists and teeth looking outraged before yelling and sending more beams Magnus's way one after another. Magnus dodged each beam, sending fire back at him every chance he got. Alec swiped his hand outward sending a huge shock wave out hitting Magnus and sending him flying into a pile of institute rubble.

Magnus cursed from the pain of the impact before glaring up at Alec. He had to think of a way to touch him. He had to send his magic through Alec to find his soul. With Alec's incredible powers though getting close seems impossible.

Alec looked up at the rip in the sky and his rage turned to pure excitement as the rip was finally big enough for him to go through. _"My time has come. My kingdom awaits"_ he cheered before flying up to the rip. "No" Magnus yelled, looking around desperately for a way to stop him.

He looked at the rubble under him before looking around for rubble piled up high enough for him to jump into the air. He spotted a tall pile of rubble and immediately ran to it, climbing up it as fast as he could. Alec was at the rip now, he stuck his hand through to make sure it would actually work. _"All hail king Alexander"_ he cheered before preparing to go through the rip.

Magnus got to the top of the rubble and forced a huge amount of fire into his hand before jumping into the air and slamming his palm again Alecs' back. Alec screeched out in pain before falling with Magnus, both hitting the ground hard. Magnus caught his breath before looking over at Alec hoping it worked. Alec opened his eyes glaring at Magnus with his deadly demon eyes.

"It didn't work" Magnus whispered softly before trying to get up. He couldn't get up though; using that magic made his body weak. Alec sat up literally growling at Magnus _"I was going to let you live but you twisted my hand. I'll kill you myself before taking over your stupid little world."_

Warlock Alec Pov- Alec sat with his Shadowhunter self in silence trying to come up with a way for them to get out of there. Shadowhunter Alec said that Magnus would save them but Warlock Alec wasn't really sure he wanted Magnus to save him. He still felt betrayed by him and his siblings were dead because of him. Everything was Magnus's fault.

Alec thought that was the case but maybe he was wrong in just putting the blame on Magnus. He should have listened to his siblings when they talked about fighting. He shouldn't have guarded them from all of the Shadowhunter stuff. Maybe if they knew how to fight they would have had a chance at winning that war.

Alec himself could have won that war single handedly so why didn't he offer his assistance? Maybe he alone could have scared the clave into accords if he just tried. He didn't want to risk losing everything though so he focused on mundanes and pretended like the Shadowhunters didn't matter.

"What's that" Shadowhunter Alec asked looking up. I looked up too and watched as a small blue orb of fire slowly lowered down between us." "That's some of my magic" Alec said watching it. Shadowhunter Alec gasped "Magnus must have sent it to us. Maybe it's a way to save us."

He reached out to touch it but pulled his hand back with a hiss as it burned him. Warlock Alec grabbed his hand looking it over "are you okay?" The other Alec nodded looking at the fire thinking. "You need to be the one to grab it."

Warlock Alec dropped his hand backing up "I… I can't. It could be a trick. Magnus could be tricking me." "Magnus would never do that" Shadowhunter Alec said watching him. "This could be our only chance out you need to touch it."

" _No Alexander you mustn't touch it. Magnus Bane stole your extra magic you had hidden and is now using it to trick you"_ Belladonna said coming into view. This Alec remembered her from the deal they made but Shadowhunter Alec was lost. "Who in the hell are you?"

Belladonna flipped her long white hair over her shoulder ignoring the Shadowhunter. _"Magnus has already tricked you once. Do you really want to be tricked by him again?"_ Shadowhunter Alec clenched his fists "Magnus isn't the bad guy here. This demon chick is and she's the one who is tricking you."

The blue flame of Magnus's magic was a little smaller showing that if he didn't grab it soon then it would be lost. The other Alec must have noticed too because now he looked at the warlock pleadingly. "Please, if you don't do this then the world will be lost. Isabelle and Jace will really end up dead as will Magnus."

Warlock Alec frowned before looking over at the blue flame "I don't know…" _"Alexander are you really going to listen to this Shadowhunter? All he wants is his life and Magnus back he doesn't care what happens to you."_ "Both of our worlds will end in ruin if you don't grab that flame now. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn; you protect mundanes from danger. If we don't get out of here, then demons will take over both our worlds and no mundane will be safe ever again."

" _What have the Mundanes ever done for you Alexander? So what if they suffer it's none of your concern."_ Warlock Alec frowned looking over at Belladonna "of course It matters to me. I have always seen mundanes as important and a lot of mundanes helped shape who I am."

"Then protect them Alec. Protect them from this evil demon and grab the flame. Forgive Magnus and fight with him to get the world back on track." The warlock looked at the Shadowhunter for a long moment before exhaling and reaching out to grab the flame.

" _No don't do that"_ Belladonna yelled but he ignored her. He grabbed the tiny blue flame tightly and it grew bigger, blazing wildly in his hand. It grew bigger and bigger before everything faded away.

Magnus Pov- Alec stood up from the ground, his eyes blazing with rage. Magnus managed to stand up but he was still weak from using the magic. The magic didn't work, now he was going to be killed by Alec. Alec walked up to him glaring, his hand blazing but suddenly he stopped and lost the angry face expression.

He started backing up looking at his hands as his entire body began shaking. _"wh-what's happening"_ He asked as his black angle wings started molting. Once his wings were gone the blacks of his eyes slowly started turning white again and the flames in the corner of his eyes were extinguished. Alec fell to his knees his entire body shaking and Magnus carefully got up, going over to him.

"Alec… Alexander is that you" he asked getting closer. Alec looked up at Magnus with tears in his blue cat like eyes. He was back to being warlock Alec and he seemed to have his emotions back. Alec looked around at all the damage he caused before looking up at Magnus frowning "by the angel Magnus… I'm so sorry."

Magnus shook his head and grabbed his hand helping him up "don't be sorry Alec. It was my fault that you ended up like that." Alec searched Magnus's eyes for a moment before leaning on him, wrapping his arms tight around him and laying his head on his chest. Magnus rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head "you're okay now."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alec pulled away looking up at Magnus "You need to go back to your world. Your Alec needs you with him." Magnus nodded "yes but what about you?" Alec smiled sadly "it's like you said before Magnus. I'm not real nor is this world real."

Magnus cupped Alecs' face in his hands looking into his eyes "you are real to me. I'll never forget the lesson you helped me learn. I'll never belittle Alec ever again. I don't want to lose Alec ever again."

Alec searched his eyes thinking. "May I ask for one request?" Magnus nodded "of course anything you want." Alec stopped searching his eyes and just looked straight ahead at him "can you kiss me one more time?" Magnus nodded and closed his eyes leaning in closer to kiss him.

Alec leaned in to kiss him but instead of their lips touching Alec's hot breath hit Magnus's mouth as a gasp of pain escaped him. Magnus frowned at the noise and opened his eyes looking into Alecs' wide blue ones. "Alec what's wrong" He asked looking down and freezing when he seen an arrow was sticking out of Alecs' chest right through his heart.

Magnus looked ahead and frowned seeing a half beaten to death Ragnor standing there still holding his bow in fighting stance. "Ragnor why did you do that" Magnus yelled looking back at the arrow in Alecs' chest. "Get away from him Magnus. That demon tried to kill me and he's going to try to kill you."

"Not anymore! He was possessed before" Magnus yelled as Alec fell forward slumping into his arms. "Alec! Alec look at me! You're going to be okay!"

Alec shook his head no but he was smiling "I d-don't h-have enough ma-magic…" He looked up at Magnus and reached a shaky hand to his cheek. "Y-you have t-to go home." Magnus frowned "I can't just leave you here to die. Besides I can't go home without a wishing stone."

Alecs' legs gave out on him and Magnus caught him frowning. Alec coughed up a little blood before opening his eyes again and looking up at Magnus. "My-my p-pocket. Rea-reach into m-my…" He coughed up more blood not able to finished talking.

Magnus did as he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and he pulled out the necklace the Magnus of this world stole the day he first saw Alec. "The necklace… but why do I need this?" Alec was struggling to keep his eyes open "it's… a… wishing… stone" he said in between breaths.

Magnus stared at it wide eyed "this is a wishing stone?" Alec nodded weakly "U-use it t-to g-get h-ome." Magnus stared down at the necklace before clenching it in his hand "I will. Thank you Alexander."

Alec leaned into Magnus's chest wheezing as he breathed. "T-take g-good c-care of y-y-our A-Alec" he breathed out and Magnus nodded "I will for the rest of my days." Alec nodded and looked up at Magnus with his gray dead eyes "I-I love y-you Mag…" His breathing hitched as Alecs heart stopped.

Magnus frowned watching his still body before gently laying him on the ground "I loved you too Alexander" he whispered softly before looking at Ragnor. Ragnor was staring at them looking shocked at what he just witnessed. "Magnus I… I'm sorry" he said softly. Magnus shook his head "I'm sorry too Ragnor."

He looked down at the wishing stone necklace in his hand and he held it close to his heart. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths before saying "I wish everything was back to the way it was." Magnus opened his eyes and watched as the necklace glowed and everything faded.

When Magnus opened his eyes he was looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom blinking tiredly. Did it work? Was he home or was this another dream tricking him into thinking he was home? "Look at that, he's awake" Jace's annoying voice came from the door.

Magnus turned his head to look at the door and there Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon were all standing there watching him. "You're all alive" he said softly making them all look at each other confused. "Of course we are we aren't the ones who fell down a hole. You and Alec did."

Magnus frowned sitting up in bed and standing up "where is Alec?" "I'm right here" Alec said walking into the room holding a wet washcloth. "Magnus please lay back down. You hit your head really hard and you have a bad cut" He said pressing the cloth to Magnus's temple.

Magnus hissed from the pain before opening his eyes and looking over Alec. He was his normal self with normal blue eyes and runes all over his skin. Sighing with relief Magnus shoved the cloth aside and wrapped his arms tight around Alec, practically picking him up as he hugged him.

Alec eeped in surprise before looking at his boyfriend "what has gotten into you?" Magnus put Alec down before grabbing his face and kissing him not caring that his siblings were watching. Alec kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck before breaking the kiss. "What was that for all of a sudden?"

Magnus shook his head "It's a long story but the point of it is that I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love you, I love your family and our friends. I love our life we have now together and all the equality in the world couldn't be better than having you in my life."

Alec blinked confused before smiling and kissing him softly "I'm glad you think that way. I love you too" Magnus smiled hugging Alec tightly again. He loved Alec and cherished him. He learned his lesson and now he would spend the rest of Alec's days proving it.

* * *

 **So i think i have TV telepathy or something. Every time I write something it always shows up on tv like days after. I write Valentine stabbing Alec in the neck with a shot and in shadowhunters Valentine sticks shots in peoples necks.**

 **I make Alec have cool feathered wings, fire around the eyes, and different colored eyes. I make him into an innocent little thing that becomes a power crazed lunitic and what happens? The Equestria girls Friendship Games makes an innocent girl into a power crazed demon with dark fathered wings, fire around the eyes and different colored eyes.**

 **Another example is the promo song for Shadowhunters. Revolution by repo. I made a fanfiction with Alec singing that song and then it's the promo song for Shadowhunters? Seriously?**

 **I have to have some kind of super power right?**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support and love you all so so much.**


End file.
